Tales of An Uzumaki
by weasle101
Summary: A story of Naruto Uzumaki.
1. The Foundation

**A/n. This is my first story. It probably sucks. Hopefully you still get a kick out of reading it though. I don't like the bashing of characters and will probably stick to the canon until my point of divergence. Oh btw this will be NaruSaku, eventually.**

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Naruto and I Never will. DON'T SUE ME PLEASSE!?!**

**Tales of An Uzumaki-Chapter One**

It had been a long time since the stares got to Naruto. The stares and glares he couldn't quite wrap his head around. Well, except for the hate, he got the gist of that pretty well. But even though they hated him, he loved them. Sometimes, like as he was getting beat down by a pair of crying women, he wondered why.

But eventually they left him alone. Soon his injuries were healed and the pain was gone, the physical pain at least. Except for gramps no one had ever said or did anything nice to him. At 5 years old, he was already determined to be Hokage. If they didn't care for him now, if he was Hokage, they'd have to. He'd have everyone's respect and no one would be able to beat him. No one would die, and he would protect everyone, even at the cost of his own life. Just like the 4th.

Today though he had simpler aspirations. To make a friend. Everyone his age so far has either been carried of by they're parents or been mean to him. So he decided a change of strategy was in order. And then he saw her. The most beautiful girl with the most uniquely, wondrous, pink hair, with green eyes that just begged to be loved. Right now, though she was getting bullied because of her gorgeous forehead.

"Well forehead girl, whatcha gonna do now" the ringleader said. Meanwhile, the Pink-haired girl was sobbing and hesitantly replied "Just leaveee, me alone!"

By then Naruto had had enough. He'd only just started at the Academy and only knew a few basic taijutsu moves that he had to teach himself. Yet he felt strength in the fact that he was protecting her. "Leave her alone!" he growled.

One of the three answered "Oh and who would you be to tell me what to do?"

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to be Hokage one day, believe it!" raged Naruto

.

"Oh really, well Naruto, after I finish you off, I'm going to take care of your girlfriend here." explained the ringleader.

"Over my dead body" said Naruto as he charged. For a few seconds time slowed down, as he cocked back his punch and hit the guy straight in the nose. Blood came out but he put himself in a bad position as one of the other two came up under his guard and knocked the wind out of him with a brutal punch. Naruto was then knocked down by a sweeping kick by the second boy. As the ringleader got back up and slammed his heel into Naruto's face, thing's were looking grim for our hero.

"That will teach you to mess with the Crazed Weasel's" Said the leader.

Then as Sakura trembled and they laughed they slowly made there way over to here. But before anything could happen, Naruto got back up. With what looked like a flash of red in his eyes, Naruto said "I said Leave HER ALONE".

This time with the boys shocked in surprise, and scared at the look in his eyes, froze. In the few seconds it took Naruto to make up the ground he could smell the fear, and a part of him liked it. By the time the Ringleader had been beaten down, thanks to a shocking kick, the other two had already been brought down.

As the ringleader ran in fear he frightingly said "…What…Are…You?"

Before Naruto could reply he was already gone, and Naruto's eyes slowly reverted back to their normal pool blue.

With a foxy smile on his face Naruto dared to ask "What's your name?"

The shy girl still in shock quietly said "Sakura Haruno… and thanks for helping me back there."

Naruto laughed "Oh those guys, were no problem, anytime to help someone as beautiful as you."

Sakura couldn't believe it someone thought she was beautiful?

Then Mrs. Haruno came and screamed "Sakura, what are you doing with HIM?"

The Shocked Answer "But mom, he was the one who saved me."

Mrs. Haruno wouldn't have any of it. "Sakura you are never to see him again, come with me were going home right now, just wait till your father hears about this!"

As Sakura hurridly came to catch up with her mother, she turned around one last time and said "Sorry…"

But what Sakura didn't see was the tears in his eyes, as he watched his first friend leave him…

**A/N After this it should follow canon for a while. Just had to lay a foundation. Read and Review please, constructive criticism isn't just accepted its encouraged! Just don't flame…**


	2. Seven Years Later

**A/n. Ok Chapter two is up. I write short chapters, but hopefully ill write a lot of them, that's the plan anyways.**

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Naruto and I Never will. DON'T SUE ME PLEASSE!?!**

**Tales of An Uzumaki-Chapter Two**

------------------------------

7 Years Later….

A 12 year old Naruto was getting ready for his big day. Today was the day everything would change. It didn't matter that he had just the day before written all over the Hokage Monument. That was in the past. This is his future, and there is no way he could fail. He had been working so hard over and over again just to make sure everything went right.

As long as they didn't do bunshin, he should be fine. Iruka was his friend right? He bought him ramen, he must like me, Naruto thought. He had this in the bag. Today was the day he passed this god-forsaken test. Then he would graduate with Sakura, who couldn't seem to remember him and everything would be alright.

He would be Hokage and no one would stop him, not Iruka, not this test, not even gramps. And especially not Sasuke. That basterd. All I try to do is be nice to him, since were the same but he won't even talk to me, just that frustrating "Hn" of his. But today was the day he surpassed him. Everything would change today, he could feel it. Although Mizuki's creepy smile freaked him out.

Naruto's confidence soon began to waiver though as he realized, that today's test was Bunshin, his worst art. If only he had Sakura's control, but every time he tried to do make a bunshin, at the last second chakra would push out, without his control.

Behind him Hinata, with her new Headband, was sad for Naruto, her secret crush. If only she wasn't a failure then she could go up to him and cheer him up. But sadly she did not have his confidence.

Meanwhile, Sakura and Ino were swooning over Sasuke and plotting how to make him there's now that they both passed. Most of the plots included him being on there team, but others were much more crazed, such as sneaking into the Uchiha compound in the middle of the night and "expressing" there love for him.

The increasingly nervous Uzumaki meanwhile realized it was finally his turn, as he was the last to go. He wanted to scream aloud, but then, everyone would think he had given up, and if there was one thing Naruto did not do, it was give up.

Iruka looked at the boy with what looked like sad compassion in his face, but the test had been predetermined and there was nothing he could do about it now.

"Ok Naruto show us what you got, and do your best." encouraged Iruka.

He just hoped he wouldn't embarrass himself, like all his pranks ended up doing. He knew why he did it, as he was an orphan himself, and he knew Naruto just wanted someone to pay him some attention. So as of late he had been trying extra hard to befriend Naruto, and teach him how to be a ninja, considering his dream. In the beginning he hated him for what he saw, the Kyuubi, but when he really looked, he didn't see the demon; he saw a scared young boy just trying to find his way in a world that hated him.

"Here it goes Iruka-Sensei…" and the boy quickly made the hand signs for a bunshin.

Just as he thought it was about to work, since he created the proper amount, the smoke cleared away and he saw how deformed they were. The tears that threatened to come were swallowed as he waited for judgment.

Painfully Iruka said the words he dreaded most "You fail, Naruto, I'm sorry, there is always next year"

Mizuki churned in " Well we could make an exception just this once, I mean he did get the proper amount"

"No" replied Iruka "I cannot in good conscience send him to be a ninja when those bunshin can't even come close to tricking a couple of teacher chunnin."

After his hopes were raised and then dashed Naruto could not handle it. He ran out of the room with tears in his eyes. How could they failed him, after all his hard work? How could Iruka betray him like this, he knew that was his worst academy technique.

He sat on the swung and slowly rocked himself as he watched all the parents so proud of there children. The families all so happy, so painfully happy. Except for when they glanced at him. Even now he could imagine what they were saying. Calling him a demon who will never deserve to be a ninja. All the rumors, all the hate. It stabbed into Naruto like a knife in the night.

The only consolation was that Sasuke had already left, he couldn't rub it in his face.

And then Mizuki walked up to him and said "Do you still want to pass?"

As Naruto beamed on the outside, Mizuki beamed on the inside.

**A/n I'm looking for a beta reader to make sure I'm not screwing everything up, otherwise enjoy, and read and review…!**


	3. A Day in the Life of Sakura

**A/n I'm Not gonna lie, I know absolutely know Japanese, and I have a bad memory for techniques. So **if**/when I screw one up in English, don't beat me. I'll still probably use -kun and -chan but yah that's about it. Enjoy a day in the life of Sakura. **

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Naruto and I Never will. DON'T SUE ME PLEASSE!?!**

**Tales of An Uzumaki-Chapter Three**

Sakura was happy. Not that this was a rare event or anything, not anymore, not since Ino. But it was rare for her to be happy even after being turned down by Sasuke. Of course, while usually that would put her in a mild depression, today she didn't let that phase her. Because today was the day of the test. And today nothing was going to make Haruno Sakura sad.

She wasn't even worried about the test. True, she couldn't make more than the standard three clones, no matter how much chakra she put into it, what she did make was perfect. It would fool even a well respected jounin, and if she were a prankster of Naruto's caliber she was sure she could cause a lot of trouble for Iruka-sensei. However, she wasn't going to demean herself by going down to the level of that idiot!

Sometimes he got her so mad. As an example, when he glued Iruka's butt to his seat. How could someone be so immature. Even though it was a little funny to see Iruka-sensei get so red in the face, you'd expect someone trying so hard to be a ninja to be a little more mature. Then again, it is Naruto were talking about.

With a whisper she let out "Dead last…"

But even as she thought about how Naruto could make her angry, she was never unhappy. Because she knew she was going to ace this test, probably make 2nd in her class, because of her book smarts, and then her mom would treat her to dinner for sure!

Inner Sakura was just as enthused "**CHAAA! After we pass this test, Sasuke will have no hope but to fall for our Amaaaazing Ladylike Ninja Charms!**"

Sakura and by the fault Inner Sakura, got so carried away by their fantasy that they didn't even notice when they're names were called.

So when the eraser hit her in the head, she was quite embarrassed. Still though, she was happy all the way through.

As she had trouble with the Physical course of the test, she made up for it with the Kunai aspect of it. Leaving just the most important and easy(for her) part of the test. The clones. As expected with a scream of "Bunshin no Jutsu" perfection came out. Or as close to perfection as a genin, not even Sasuke's clones would be as good as hers although they came close and were more plentiful, these three clones were an instant-pass.

The beautiful pink haired girl, was just about in ecstasy as the headband was given to her. Making her a ninja, and as a result, an adult. Finally, no body to tell her what to do, no curfew, no lame cram sessions, just freedom. That and probably dangerous, superkewl ninja missions. Yah, life was good.

As she patiently waited for everyone to finish with the exams, she couldn't be happier. Only two slight annoyances broke up her decency. The first was Sasuke passing his test with flying colors, and barring any mishaps, ninja of the year. That wasn't the annoyance, because she couldn't be any more happier for him, and she along with about a dozen or so other girls instantly began to fawn upon him; even those who had failed!

No, that wasn't the annoyance for the girl with the bubble-gum hair. What the annoyance was that even with her headband, he still seemed to think she was weak. Because when she asked him out, this is how it went.

"So… Sasuke, now that were ninja and all… umm… dontcha think we could maybe go on a date sometime and get to know each other a little better." Sakura, proclaimed shyly, with a slight blush.

"Hn" The stern response came, "I have better things to do than eat with a weakling, like you."

Surprisingly, she was so happy even getting rejected twice didn't get her down, not today!

"Okay, maybe next time then, Sasuke" she alluded to with just a hint of affection.

The other grievance however was much more serious. The last person, in this case Naruto Uzumaki, was up for his test. The dead last in the class looked nervous, usually this was about the time he EXCLAIMED to the heavens about how he was going to be Hokage, show everyone how wrong they were about him, and generally how he was the most amazing thing ever to hit the Earth, even though everyone else hadn't yet realized it yet.

Yet, right now he had the most sickly look on his face. She was still happy, but this was increasingly, becoming an annoying situation for her. If Naruto started acting all like a baby, who could she trust in this world? Either way, to her at that moment, it was nothing of real concern. SHE WAS A NINJA! She could move out, get her own place, be the responsible young adult she knew she was. All that, however, would change in about the next 5 minutes.

When Naruto came out, he looked crushed. He looked absolutely defeated, and even when he had failed before he had never had such a look on his face. You could see the fossils of tears on his face, the hollow remains of sorrow. And for the tiniest, slightest fraction of a second, Haruno Sakura wasn't happy anymore. And then…

"**Chaa, who cares about a loser like that, of course the dead last failed, he's nothing like are Sasuke!**"

So, as Sakura looked away, she forced herself to be happy, today, after all was her day, and nothing was going to get her down. Well, not anymore.

Dinner with her mom was good. It was nothing extravagant. Her mom was a single mother, a hard worker who would give anything for her child. Kuchina Haruno, did try her best for Sakura, and Sakura did see that. But she worked herself much to hard. As the bags under Ms. Haruno's eyes doth protest.

That's why she became a ninja. So she was no longer a burden on her mother. So her mom no longer had to slave away, working overtime after overtime. So finally, Sakura could start taking care of her, the person who had done the most for Sakura. Frankly, she couldn't wait, and this middle class meal of sushi and fish, was just the start of things to come.

Yet as she went to bed, after what seemed to her then as the best day of her life she couldn't help but think of that defeated face again. And again for a moment the sadness returned. But then she thought about how her life would be forever changed, and how he life as a ninja, as a woman, was just about to begin. And that made her happy. And then the fatigue set in.

So Sakura slept and dreamt of her crush peacefully, as most every ninja scoured the whole of Konoha, for that ninja she had just minutes ago.

One Anbu, who was one of those assigned guard Naruto from attacks inside and out, had watched and observed Naruto for a while now. Inevitably, this Anbu had found out about Naruto's crush, I mean he asked her out about every day. So this Anbu had a horrible idea. Naruto could be hiding with her. So when the Haruno awoke the next day, she had no clue as to why her room was in such a state of disorder, but after cleaned it up, left it to burglars, and told her mom.

Her mom then went to tell the Hokage who just laughed and said…

"I read about that in a report, don't worry the situation is resolved"

Kuchina from then on out, always thought the Hokage was just a tad bit crazy… but she just left it to the stress of the job.

And that was a day in the life of Sakura.

**A/n I'm still looking for a beta so I don't screw up the techniques and so I don't have errors like the 2****nd**** chap's swing is swung near the end. Also thanks for all 251 hits and 12 views on my profile, thanks for the one review dbzgtfan2004 and also thanks for the 2 alerts. As always read and review.**

**Ps. Sorry for the late post, a mix of finals and sickness held me back :{ …. I so sorry I love you long time?**


	4. Life and Death

_**A/n First things first, thank you all so much for all those hits, reviews and alerts for my last chapter it means a lot. Second, along with my normal request for health criticism I.E. reviews; can someone write one up and tell me the difference between a hit and a visitor? I'm sort of a fan fiction user nub lol. Anyways this is my largest chapter yet and I hope you all enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't Own Naruto and I Never will. DON'T SUE ME PLEASSE!?!**_

_**Tales of An Uzumaki-Chapter Four**_

_Looking back on it, it was way to easy. So easy, Naruto couldn't help but laugh a little bit. For a dead last to sneak past all those Anbu, go straight up to the scroll, after disarming the Hokage with one of his very own techniques, even if it was perverted. No, especially if it was perverted, and take the scroll without anyone knowing. Naruto would have been suspicious. However, Mizuki-sensei told him that this was a genin test, so obviously they weren't giving it there all._

_However, the true story is a little more like this. The Hokage was a little to nice for his own good. And when he saw what Naruto was trying to do in his crystal ball, he called off his Anbu, and said "I will try to convince Naruto to stop these traitorous acts myself"._

_While most of the Anbu didn't really agree with Hokage, it really didn't matter what they thought did it. After all he was the Sandaime Hokage, the professor, the only one in the leaf village to be Hokage twice. And even if they didn't agree with there leader, everyone at least respected him. Even Danzo would tell you he respected the son of a bitch. _

_But the most important thing for our story's purpose is that now the Hokage was unconscious in a pile of his own blood, thanks to a very sexy and for that matter naked, Naruko. Meanwhile the dobe, was heading off into the forest, with the scroll that Mizuki said held all the Techniques, super powerful genin needed to know. He had some time on his hands before Mizuki came to the rendezvous point so he might as well learn a technique or two. As he scanned the now open scroll, something caught his eye. Shadow clone no Jutsu. If he could do this technique it wouldn't matter if he couldn't do Bunshin. _

_So that's when he decided, he wasn't going to stop, not for Mizuki, not for the Hokage himself, not for anyone, until he learnt this technique. _

"_First thing's first" Naruto told the cold fall air, "Going to have to learn the hand signs"._

_And so The Jinchuuriki trained, harder than he had ever had before, and for a wonder to anyone that might have seen him, faster than most anyone had ever before. Indeed before and hour was up he had a Jounin technique down to the point where he felt he could call up and innumerable (to him) amount of clones. Also, if this scroll was to be believed then these clones were… solid? Something that could be very useful in any fight. _

_Then Iruka came. How proud he would make him._

"_Iruka, look, look you came at just the right time, I just learned a technique for this scroll! You can promote me now! I'm defiantly going to be Hokage some day, Believe it!" Naruto exclaimed._

_However, if you had asked Iruka then what he was feeling, it wouldn't be wonder, or pride, it was fear, for Naruto's sake. _

"_Naruto, who told you, you could graduate with that scroll? You need to give it back right now, it's a very special scroll!" Iruka ordered._

_And then Mizuki chuckled "Why thanks to leading me to my prize Iruka, I couldn't have done it without you…" _

_Iruka turned around with anger in his eyes. "Mizuki, why, why are you doing this, why are you betraying your village?"_

"_Why? Because this village has nothing to offer me, unlike you I don't want to be a teacher of brats all my life, however once I give this scroll to the higest bidder, after learning some powerful techniques myself, I'll be readily accepted into any ninja village, in a position of power and prestige" Mizuki explained._

"_But first, I have to take care of some demonic business here." Mizuki exasperated to Iruka " You see once I kill the demon, I'll be a hero, and then the leaf village will lose the will to hunt me down."_

_Iruka screamed out "Your wrong Iruka, your plan will never work, this village has a will of fire and it will take more than that to extinguish it."_

_Mizuki just ignored him " So Naruto, have you ever wondered why people call you a demon? Have you ever wondered why people glare at you in the streets with looks of hate and ignorance. Have you ever wondered why people won't even talk of you out of fear of impending death?"_

_Naruto started to really freak out, it was doing everything in his power not to run away, because a part of him, really just wanted to know, why everyone hated him so much._

"_Well, how about I give you a history lesson," continued Mizuki " the fourth was never able to kill the Nine tails, so what could he do instead? Seal him into a little child, the only child born that day, October 10__th__; YOU DEMON!" _

_And that was about the time when Naruto lost it, he just started running, and he never looked back. He didn't even know where he was running to it was just really fuzzy. In the background he could hear the screams of Iruka telling him it wasn't true or to stop and let him explain. But Naruto knew better. It all made sense now. The way the village treated him, the way no one wanted to teach him, the way no one wanted to even make friends with him. The way everyone hated him and no one loved him. It was all so damn clear to him._

_That was when he deiced he was going to stop running, he really just didn't care any more. So he just hid behind a tree and waited for what to come to come. And that's when he heard it._

"_So you would transform into the demon who killed your parents Iruka?" Mizuki questioned "the one whom caused all your pain?"_

_Iruka responded "Naruto isn't like that he's not a demon, he's one of my best students, even though he can be lazy some times, and doesn't understand everything, he is one who has felt the pain of being alone, he is a holder of the will of fire and most importantly he is Uzumaki Naruto, future Hokage, genin of the leaf!" Iruka exclaimed._

_So that was when Naruto came out with tears in his eyes, and said " If you want to hurt Iruka your going to have to go through me first." _

_But the large shuriken was already on its way and Naruto and never seen something of its size and froze in fear. Iruka saw this and shielded Naruto from the blow. The Large shrunken took advantage of having to go through the back of its opponent and ripped through ad good 6 inches of skin all the way to puncture the lungs. _

_Naruto with a mix of wonder, fear, and disgust in his eyes asked "Why?"_

"_Because you are the same as me." came the simple reply._

_Iruka preceded to collapse from both the pain and the lack of breath. That was when Naruto got angry._

"_What did you do to Iruka-sensei?" Mizuki "I'll tell you what you did, something you'll regret!"_

_Mizuki just scoffed, as if this little kids, killing intent was going to scare him. But that was when he saw it. The flash of red in his eyes. It was like look into the fires of hell itself and it saying if it could only have one soul that very soul would be yours and it would take the greatest pleasures in torturing you forever and ever._

_That was when Mizuki lost it. He didn't even see Naruto's 100's of clones nore really notice when they all jumped on him. The last thing he was thinking when the clones were finally done and the real one came in for the killing blow, was 'thank god, the demon is done'._

_Meanwhile, Naruto couldn't help but enjoy the sight before him. The only thing that really troubled him was the fact that Mizuki wasn't screaming. But whenever he looked at his face he figured that wasn't for lack of terror. And then he decided it was time to finish it. And so like the red sea his clones parted. As in wake of a higher power. Naruto was on a high. _

_This basterd wasn't going to get away with what he did to Iruka who looked to be drowning in a pool of his own blood. He needed to end this quickly. So he got out a kunai, a jammed it in his throat. And that was when Naruto woke up and realized what he was doing. He puked and then looked to see Iruka-sensei crawling his way. Now was not the time to cry, he had to be strong for Iruka. So he rushed over there and tried to life him up. He got his face up to his face and that was Iruka said…_

"_Don't worry about it Naruto, I'm going to die here today, at least it was for my best student" he said with a smile._

"_No Iruka, don't talk like that, I'm going to get you out of here, let me get some shadow clones well all carry you out, you'll make it!" Naruto screamed with tears in his eyes._

"_Naruto, its too late, I've lost too much blood, and *cough* *cough* my body is slowly shutting down with out a lung, I'm past the point of no return." Iruka calmly stated._

_He continued "Naruto, your going to make a fine ninja, no matter what happens." and with that he took off his leaf he took off his forehead protector and struggled to put it on Naruto's head. "You graduate, Naruto, make me proud ok?"_

"_Sensei, what are you saying, you cant die, you just cant die." Naruto sobbed out._

"_Now Naruto, what's up with the sad face, you just graduated, you should be smiling, your on your way to becoming Hokage." Iruka struggled to say, with a look of peace on his face._

_So Naruto struggled and fought against the sorrow and the pain, but Naruto was used to fighting against pain. And so he did the hardest thing he had done in his young life. He gave his dying sensei a smile. _

"_I'm sorry sensei, is this better." Naruto said with the pain threatening to come out._

"_Much better Naruto, you, more than anyone deserve to be happy. So promise me something ok?" Iruka pleaded._

"_Anything" Naruto said. _

"_Don't give up, and don't let anyone tell you your worthless, the truth is you're the best." And that was how Iruka died. _

_Meanwhile, none of the ninja had been able to find Naruto and had reconvened on the deeply saddened Hokage. While they were complaining about there failures and how must be half way to Iwa by now the Hokage simply said "Go to section 23 of the perimeter forest, you'll find Naruto there, take back the dead bodies of Iruka and Mizuki, Iruka gets full honors…. *sigh* send Mizuki's to Ibiki see if we can find a link."_

_As the Hokage walked away he added, " Oh and bring Naruto to my office, without harm, please he did nothing wrong, I would just like to talk to him, about a great many things…" As he turned around for one last look, it looked to the gathered Anbu and Jounin that their Hokage had aged before their very eyes. It was a sad sight. And then the rain came, as if to say, yes something indeed has happened, and we the heavens weep as well._

"_Well, you heard the man, lets get to it" said some random Jounin._

_Without any haste, the ninja did what ninja always do. They did there jobs._

_**A/n Hopefully that came as a surprise to you. I mean no one ever kills Iruka. I think its like a rule of fan fiction. But I just broke it. Let's see what happens next shall we? Oh and yes I realized I told you that I was going to stick to cannon. Guess what, I lied. Deal with it. Makes for a better story lol. Anyways, read and review, I hope I killed Iruka the right way and that I finished it on a semi good note.**_


	5. The Truth as We Know It

**A/n Man I have a lot to talk about… Well let's just get started. First order of business, we have a dilemma, I can't seem to find a beta, except for one guy who is in college and at best can work on a weekly basis. So I'm going to set up a poll on my profile with these three choices… 1. Keep searching for beta. 2. Use this weekly guy, and have long updates. 3. Edit yourself and see what happens. I must admit I have done a poor job/ non-existent job editing so far. That is changing with this story, because I realize now that a beta that suits my needs for this story may never be coming, and you the reader, deserve to be able to read my story with the least possible confusion, and in the best possible format. On that note I want to also say that while I was on the whole pleased with chapter four, I really hated Iruka's last words, they were corny at best and OC at worst. I now know what I should have put instead, but I was stuck on that part, and I really wanted to get a chapter in before Super Bowl Sunday. I apologize for this, and the way that after his last words, the whole scene seemed to come to an abrupt and unfitting end. I'd blame this on inexperience but really this is inexcusable. So I have concocted something I think makes up for my admitted failures in chapter four. Without further ado I present to you… The Truth as We Know It. Ps. This is one of my more… violent borderline M chapters, if you feel at all queasy at the text of blood, or the curse word F**k, you should probably skim this chapter or skip it all together.**

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Naruto and I Never will. DON'T SUE ME PLEASSE!?!**

**Tales of An Uzumaki-Chapter Five**

When the assortment of Jounin and Anbu reached Naruto, they arrived at a gruesome sight. The boy was absolutely drenched in blood. That wasn't the worst part. Whenever they tried to move him away from the recently deceased corpse of the former Chunnin teacher Iruka, he gripped on with not only tears in his eyes, but a grip of iron. Honestly, it took a couple of Anbu and a few Jounin to pry him off without doing him too much harm.

But that still wasn't the worst part.

No the worst part was what would haunt the dreams of many experienced ninjas, and even some war veterans for nights to come. Not only was he drenched in blood, not only was he crying and gripping his former sensei for his very life. But it was that smile. That smile decrepit of all joy. That smile, that defied gravity under even the most immense pain and trauma. That smile that held no joy. Some Jounin wanted to ask him why he was smiling, took a second look, at both the body and the boy, and then though better of it.

And so when they finally, got him away from the deceased, and smacked him in the head lightly to get him to the senses, and that smile finally went away, many were quite relieved. That would be the last time Naruto would smile for quite a while.

So Naruto, finally back in control of his body, but still under serve shock, and not to mention trauma looked at himself in a state of mild horror. He had never seen so much blood in his entire life. Whenever a villager attacked him, he had always healed, and I guess now he knew why. 'Fuckin' Kyuubi' thought Naruto.

When a ninja with a cigarette in his mouth came up to him it took him a while for him to notice his presence. But he heard the quiet "Kid, I suppose it's time we got you cleaned up," even if he chose not to respond.

So he wasn't too surprised when an Anbu used a mild water Jutsu to wash him and his clothes off. What surprised him was that afterwards the ninja with the cigarette just used his gauntlets to make wind flow out to dry him out. One day, he would have to learn how to do something like that.

"Kid do you have a name?" the ninja with the cigarette in his mouth questioned.

"Naruto." The simple, cold, drone response came.

"Well Naruto, my name's Asuma; Asuma Sarutobi that is but you can just call me Asuma," the newly revealed Asuma so drawled on.

"Whatever," Came an emotionless reply from a once emotion full, young ninja-in-training.

"Naruto, I'm going to need you to hand over that scroll now, Hokage's orders." Asuma continued, ignoring what Naruto had said.

"Fine." Came the quick, almost sad reply.

"Fan of those one word replies are you?" Asuma said with a grin "Ah well, guess it's not my business, anyways after you hand over the scroll you are also going to have to talk to the Hokage, and before you ask, as I quote it will be about 'a great many things'."

"Like I care." Naruto replied with a little bit of spite.

Then with the first emotion they had seen since they have washed him clean he asked, "What of Iruka, what will happen to him?"

Asuma answered with a measure of pity in his voice "Ahh, I thought you would ask me about that, well he'll be sent back to the village to be buried with full honors of course."

So without another word, and the emotion quickly draining out of him, Naruto tossed over the scroll and started walking his way to the Hokage's tower.

Asuma turned to his comrades gave a simple "I'll escort the kid," and they were on there way.

The journey was quiet and very reflective, and introspective for the two of them. For Naruto it was a nightmare, living the events of Iruka's death, and Mizuki's murder by his hands over and over again.

For Asuma, it was one of pity and sorrow. While he wasn't one that publicly defended the fourth's legacy, he also didn't actively call him a demon or any such effort wasting course of action. He merely pitied the boy for the tragedy and sorrow that had befallen him. It would be tough on anyone to lose there sensei at such an age, and have your first kill be the man who killed him. If anything good came out of this, it proved Naruto's humanity.

Before they knew it the light piercing through the trees, creating an almost Biblical effect soon turned, to pass into the rustle and bustle of daily village life. Between the commoners selling there daily wares, whether it be fruits and food, or ninja wire, and ninja swords, everything was active and thriving. Well, of course, until they came along, even if Naruto wasn't the carrier of the Demon Fox, it would have been unlikely that they would have interrupted on the scene. When Naruto's inactivity reached the epitome of activity, being the village streets, it was like two fighting dogs, who had fought each other every day, for a year, and just hated the sight of each other. In other words, they didn't mesh well.

So when they met this time, it was like the 12th round of a prize fight. A battle between ways of life. If Asuma didn't have a job to do, he may just have kept Naruto here and seen who broke first, Naruto in his dark shell, or the villagers giving them a wide berth and even wider glares.

But the fact of the matter was that he did have a job to do, and he intended to do it. So he slowly led Naruto through, the now clear path all the way to the Hokage's tower.

It didn't even take long for them to get skirted to the old man's office. Something quite rare. He obviously was expecting them, and gave them clearance. So with a familiar voice he was dismissed.

"Ah, Asuma, you brought him here, why thank you so very, much, that will be all I'll need from you today, thank you very much." Said the current Sandaime Hokage.

Showing the scroll and saying "Well, I'm just going to take care of this on the way out." to the Hokage's nod.

As soon as he was gone, a man with long spiky gray hair came out of the shadow, screaming as he came "I am Jiraya, Super-Pervert, and Toad Sage of Konoha, one of the Legendary Three Sannin." said the man who had among other things identified himself, as Jiraya.

"Hmph, yes well, now that that's done with, Jiraya, would you please do me the favor of checking Naruto's seal." Said the old Hokage.

With that Jiraya, quickly turns serious, and asks Naruto to "Politely lift your shirt and form some chakra, I would like to check the seal of the Nine-tails, to see if it has weakened at all."

Without a word, Naruto did as he was asked and formed the chakra and shirtless, the seal appeared over said boy's stomach.

Jiraya quickly went to work, and the more he got into the mechanics of the seal the more he understood and respected the genius of his student Minato. He muttered things like how 'amazing' it was, and how 'earth-shattering' it is, but basically it worked as follows.

"Well, this seal is my Minato's finest work, its built to slowly absorb the fox's chakra until by the age of 30 the Nine-tail's is no more and its chakra is completely Naruto's. Meanwhile the seal is in on an emotion basis. Meaning, if Naruto is really angry, it'll trigger the chakra and leak out, without training, and depending on the amount of chakra released, the Kyuubi would most likely be in control, especially in the higher echelons of the Kyuubi's chakra."

"Interesting, so then Minato really believed in the fortitude of Naruto then?" the Hokage asked.

"In short, yes." Jiraya responded.

"So then Naruto, if you have some emotions pent up, you better let them out right now, its ok to be hurt that Iruka died, he was your sensei, its normal to feel the pain and loss." the Hokage said with inquisition in his eyes.

And surprising there were tears in Naruto's eyes, clearly being chocked back, "You don't understand, he was my first friend, he was the first one to show me any kindness, the first one to show me any love, and he was torn away from me. I had barely even shown him my new technique, he died because he was protecting me! I had wanted him to see me become Hokage…"

Then Naruto did something, the Hokage did not expect, he ran out of his chair and hugged the old man. He sobbed, and sobbed until felt like he could not sob any more. And then the Hokage did the Hardest thing he had ever done, he looked down with a tear in his eye and he told the truth.

"Your… wrong Naruto, he… meaning Iruka…" and for a wonder the might Hokage of the leaf village was at a loss of words, for a Genin.

"Well, that is to say, that Iruka, he wasn't exactly your first friend." the Hokage finally finished.

"… What?" an incredulous Naruto asks.

"Naruto," the Hokage commands, "I think you better sit down for this."

Almost as if he was there but he was watching it in a 3rd person perspective Naruto saw Naruto, meaning himself, sit down in the chair.

So the Hokage began his tale, (a/n double space for ease of read)" This is the truth as we know it. It happened 7 years ago, you were at the age of 5 back then, and you were still too young to really get a grasp on what hatred or an outcast was. So, you just kept trying to make friends, as hard as you could. As, back then you were still too young to readily defend yourself, we had a whole Anbu squad suited to your detail, and they are where I have collected most of these reports. Apparently, what happened is you saw a young Sakura Haruno, being bullied on, and decided that that was unacceptable. After promptly beating away the thugs, you made quick friends with her, and you even played a little bit on the swings. Then her mom came and shooed you off in fear and hatred of the Kyuubi. It was about 3 weeks before you saw Sakura again, but when you did, she acted like she had never met you, like you were the slime beneath her boots, and she crushed your fragile confidence. She avoided you, like you were the devil himself and whenever you came up to here made fun of you. It all came to a head, when finally, she hit you, in the face, after you gave her a hug. This sent you into a deep dark depression, and we had to keep you on suicide watch for a while. That was until you ran away. We thought for sure you were going to kill yourself, we even read the suicide note, and we couldn't find you, and then with a flash of the Kyuubi's chakra he had knocked you unconscious, deep in the woods, with multiple kunai embedded inside yourself. It was a truly grotesque scene. After that you were put into a coma for 6 months and after you woke up, you reverted into the state before you had met Sakura, as Kyuubi must have inserted some sort of defense mechanism, to keep himself alive. No one had the gall to tell you what had happened, so we all just pretended like it never did. Well, until now. We always suspected that Sakura's mom had something to do with it but we never had proof. And this is the truth as we know it. But now it would be too cruel to keep it away from him, he deserved to know, and as a ninja, it was up to him to learn how to handle the loss of others."

Naruto for a long time sat there in shock and didn't say anything. He just couldn't believe that his first crush was also his first friend. Sometimes, the universe just liked to play the jokes on him that were just too cruel. But then like a freight train, the memories start rushing back towards him. The joy of making a friend for the very first time, only to be crushed by the hate of her icy pink exterior. Naruto quickly sobered up.

"Naruto, there if there is one thing you must absolutely get out of this meeting then its this, you are not the Demon Fox, you are the Fox's jailor, no matter what anyone else says, do you understand." The Hokage almost pleaded.

So all he said was a quick and simple "I understand," the somber mood from before instantly back.

While slowly dying on the inside Naruto says with no outward emotion "Well if that's all, I'd like to take my leave."

Jiraya turned to the Hokage and says "I told you I should have taken him with me when he was younger! He would have been safe from all this shit with me!"

But the Hokage stood firm "What would Minato have said? He is his legacy, and it was his wish, that he stay here, a hero."

Jiraya just snorted, "Oh yah, that worked out real well."

Naruto thought like he was really out of the loop and so asked "Who's Minato?"

Jiraya for what felt like the umpteenth time today sighed and said "Come-on, shrimp let's get you home."

"Whatever." Came the cold reply. "Let's go back to that hellhole"

As Jiraya successfully restrains his anger, the Hokage unsuccessfully restrains his grief. He thinks about all the mistakes he's made, from his law concerning Naruto, not allowing Naruto to live with his Godfather, not doing the sealing technique instead of the Yondaime, not telling Naruto the truth sooner, and making him have to lose two friends in one day. What have I done he thinks to himself? What have we done, he thinks in a more worldly commentary. I… I told the truth as I knew it, I guess I'm going to have to live with that. And so the aging Hokage spent yet another day, wasting away at the office, wishing, hoping it would all end, yet his duty and pride held it all back.

His failures could pretty much be summed up by the fact that the whole time Naruto was here, he had not once called him Gramps, and with that single fact, the twice elected Sandaime Hokage, Professor of the Leaf Village, let it out in silent sobs.

As Naruto and Jiraya were walking back a quiet had consumed them. Until Jiraya broke it with a simple question.

"Do you still want to be Hokage?"

And the simple reply was "Yes."

"Why after everything that has happened to you, do you still want to be Hokage?" Jiraya enquired with the interest barely outside of his gleaning eyes.

"Because when I'm Hokage, everyone will be my friend." Naruto replied without emotion, without hesitation.

And that was all that was spoken between them until they reached Naruto's small apartment. The 'Hellhole', now that Jiraya thought about it was a pretty apt description.

"You know Naruto, even the Hokage has enemies and people who betray him." and as if remembering a certain person whilst speaking that Jiraya recoiled inside himself.

"I won't, when I'm Hokage, no one will have to die, and everyone is going to be my friend." Naruto replied in his ice tremble.

"You say that now, well anyways, I'm off, I'll be checking in from time to time to see how the seal's doing, until then, sayonara." And with a flash of smoke and twirl of leaves the Sannin was gone.

Finally, Naruto was alone. The tears that he had been holding in largely all day, he could finally release. He did not know how long he cried. Or when he reached his bed. He did not know when he stopped crying or when sleep overtook him. For when he was awake or when he was asleep it did not matter, the memories were the same, of a pink girls' rejection, and a sensei's death. But he did remember one thing from that night crystal clear. And that of course was the all enveloping pain, by which all else sprung forth, almost without reason. And for Naruto; that was the truth as he knew it.

**A/n phew like pretty much 3k words over here, pretty hardcore stuff, plus 7 pages. Good stuff. Now to business. I hope this all came as a surprise to you. Especially since, I had just shocked you all with Iruka, I now give you this bone to chew on. Looking back on it, me editing it wasn't that bad, and I liked the end result much, much more. So if I still can't find a Beta then I think I will survive. Also one of my most loyal fans? Hot-Tempered-Chan gets a shout out because she(pretty sure) has reviewed for every chapter, on that note, every review that anyone ever writes for anyone of my stories, past, present, or future, I will definitely comment back on you, sometimes with secret info on the upcoming chapter(s), so make sure to check your email. Anyways as always Read and Review, Read for the pleasure, Review for the pain, lol.**


	6. The Funeral Plan

_**A/n Chapter six already? Man so fast… time flies I guess… well, this is going to be a fun chapter, because none of you guessed that anything like this was going to happen. You all skipped ahead a chapter or two. And its always fun to surprise your readers. Also there were those of you who are afraid of this story being Dark Naruto, well, it will be for a while, not too long, but Naruto lost everyone he considered a friend and if you heard him in the anime he said he would have fallen into the darkness if he never made any friends like in this story. But never fear, it's a tragedy/romance story for a reason. Just so happened that the tragedy happened first. So with that being said, I hope you enjoy The Funeral Plan **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't Own Naruto and I Never will. DON'T SUE ME PLEASSE!?!**_

_**Tales of An Uzumaki-Chapter Six**_

_Naruto hated waiting. It had been three long and miserable days since he had taken a life. Since Iruka had died for him. And since the Hokage told him that Iruka wasn't his first friend. That his first crush, interestingly enough, was also his first friend. Sakura Haruno, the girl who meant so much to Naruto, but who he also realized was the center of much of his pain. She would have to be taken in quite cautiously from now on._

_But now the waiting was over. He could at last pay his respects to his sensei, Iruka, and then tomorrow the Hokage would assign teams for the class. He would begin his path to Hokage, and soon enough everyone would love him. First, things first though. He had to find himself some clothes. _

_So he made about 50 shadow clones and told them to go to every store they could, find the best price they could, for a set of black, funeral clothes, his size, and then bring it back to him. They all ran out screaming profanities and exclamation's of "Believe it." _

_But still Naruto hated waiting. So while he was waiting he formed a devilish plan. He would pay his respects to his sensei. And he would even speak at his funeral. But not without an ulterior motive. For today, was the day, of the Full moon. _

_Meanwhile, Sasuke Uchiha was doing what he did every day at about this time. At the crack of dawn he always practiced marksmanship with kunai. Until, he was as good as Itachi, no better, there would be no point to his existence. Because, for Sasuke, Itachi's Mangekyo didn't last for 3 seconds, or 72 hours, it lasted every waking moment. Every second he wasn't training, or sleeping, he could hear the blood curdling screams of his mother and father. Every second his brother was aloud to live in this world was another second his clan's slaughter continued to torture him. However, he had this worthless funeral to go to and he had to keep up appearances. Iruka did name him 'ninja of the year' after all._

_So he would go, and he would sit, and he would probably even have a grim look on his face as people talk about all the accomplishments he had done, and what a tragedy it was for him to be gone. But the only real pity would be that Sasuke Uchiha wouldn't be doing what he was doing every time at that time of the day._

_But first thing's first. He needed to find himself some clothes. So he went into the Uchiha compound and into the massive Uchiha closet, looking for something appropriate and of his size. He found something not only appropriate and of a somber tone, but something that would, hopefully, keep the fan girls away. In short, nice, even good looking, but by no means sexy. It would do. _

_Now to hit the bulls eye off the kunai in a midair spin on that Itachi dummy. That was always fun._

_Hours later, and a few minutes before the funeral our favorite little ninja was getting himself some ramen at his favorite little ramen stand, Ichiraku's. It had been a while since he had last been there, in fact, since Iruka had taken him there, and to tell you the truth he had been avoiding it. But when your in the mood for ramen, and ramen of high quality, Ichiraku's is second to none. It was just an added plus that the old man and his daughter didn't treat him like a demonic piece of shit. Yah, that was good too, Naruto thought, and concluded with a nod of his head._

"_Hey old man, what's up!" Naruto exclaimed with a smile on his face._

"_Naruto, is that you?" Ichiraku questioned "Where've you been these last few days?"_

"_Oh you know, same ol' same ol', killing people, defeating the Hokage, becoming a Ninja.." Naruto bragged for all to hear, pointing to the headband on his head._

"_Oh really, so that explains that there headband you got huh?" Ichiraku pressed with a smile._

"_Yup, I passed with flying colors, and I even knocked out the Hokage with my new technique, you shoulda seen him, he was out cold, with blood flying out of his nose." Naruto said while laughing, lying slightly._

"_I'm sure it was a sight to see Naruto," Ichiraku answered "Now what would my favorite customer like to eat, I'm sure all that Hokage beating, must make a man pretty tired."_

"_Sure does, as for what I'd like to eat that's a good question I mean there's so many good choices, and it's been so long since I've last been here…." Naruto said with his eyes bulging and mouth salivating the ramen to come_

"_Oh I know, I'll just get one of everything!" Naruto said a gleam in his eye._

"_WHAT? One of everything, not even you could possibly eat all that." Ichiraku said eyes bulging quite comically._

"_I know but I can't decide, I'll probably take some home for later, too, ok?" Naruto answered hoping to appease the man closest to him._

"_Alright, whatever you say, me and Ayame will get it started." Ichiraku noted as he swiftly started his order._

_The next time he came out, about 5 minutes later he already had 4 bowls in each hand. Everyone a different flavor of heaven. _

"_This is half of the reason I come to you old man, no one makes ramen like you." Naruto said as he preceded to dig in. To anyone who had never seen Naruto eat before, it would have looked akin to a Marine in wartime, going for the world record. It was fast, and manners were left by the tableside. _

_Ichiraku chuckled "Oh, so what's the other half, then Naruto?"_

_Naruto paused "… Well, you make me feel at home I guess."_

_Ichiraku fell silent and looked at the kid with pity and sadness._

_Meanwhile, Naruto looked back down at his food, and played with it a little bit._

_As he pulled out the money for the food and put on the table he told Ichiraku "I'm sorry Ichiraku I may not be coming around here so often, so try not to worry about me so much, anyways this should cover the meal. I came here to say goodbye, so bye Ichiraku." and with that the Naruto clone was gone in a puff of smoke, leaving only a stunned old man, some cold bowls of ramen, and the money to pay for it in his wake._

_One down, two to go Naruto thought._

_While his clone was handling loose ends at Ichiraku's he was heading to the funeral. He had been asked by the Hokage to speak in his name and he wouldn't dishonor his sensei by rejecting the Hokage's choice. So he would speak._

_It was a sad day too. One of those days, when you looked up and you wondered how it couldn't be raining, but somehow, like Naruto, the heavens were able to hold it in. Somehow, this dark mood, portrayed on the forests of Konoha made it seem even more beautiful than normal. It must have been that it was feeling the same pain he was feeling, the loss of a friend, he concluded. Loss can bring beauty he thought sagely._

_With all this thinking he was soon at the funeral. He quickly took a seat in the back and waited for the processions to begin. In the meantime he looked to see who had showed up. Other than his entire class, as he had figured before hand that they all would show up, he wondered who else would pay their respects for Iruka. Surprisingly, the Hokage was here, which made things… interesting. There also was Jiraya sitting next to him, why he was here, Naruto did not know. The Jounin Asuma Sarutobi was there, he must have known Iruka when he was alive, and he had some other Jounin with very revealing mesh on. She had a dangerous aura around her. He noted that and moved on. There looked to be Iruka's parents over in the front, if resemblances can tell you anything, at the very least close relatives._

_After he was done scouting, the funeral got started, almost as if it had waited for him. 'So far so good' Naruto thought. The priest picked for the job of honoring Iruka was largely boring. He tried to listen in but it was mainly the generic, he died in the line of duty defending the ones he loved, blah blah blah. None of it mattered until they asked him to give some words. Then things would get interesting. _

_Near the end of the ceremony, they finally asked if anyone had anything to say for Iruka. Naruto feeling show time approaching, went up trying hard to hide the grin under his face. All eyes were on him, that was perfect for his plans. No one would ever know the real reason for him speaking here today. And Naruto was sure they would just love his speech. _

_So as he got up on the large dull platform, and gripped the sides of each podium he began like so " Fellow citizens of Konoha, I come to you today to honor the death of a man who gave up his life not just for this village but for a ninja. That ninja, was me." That elicited shocked gasps from the villager population who hadn't known of that until now. The Hokage meanwhile, looked up at Naruto with a look of curiosity, wondering what he was thinking at the moment._

_Naruto continued "Yes, he was my sensei, and one of my friends, and he gave his life protecting mine. For that, I am forever in his debt, but not just for that, this man was not just a hero, but a teacher. He worked so hard to teach his students the means to be successful in the real world, the ninja world. While I may not have been his greatest accomplishment, I strive every day to make up for my failures that day, in his memory."_

_With that Naruto paused to look in Sasuke's eyes. With the sun going down now was about the time he was realizing trouble he was in. He smirked and continued " So it is up to us, to live up to his Will of Fire, his indomitable fortitude, under all enemies, and above all to DIE!" And with that the Naruto clone took out a kunai, to the sounds of the crowd in shock and dismay and stabbed itself into a cloud of smoke. The crowd first looked incredulous then went into a fray of panic as the villagers didn't know what was going on, and the ninja were trying to calm them down._

_Two down and one to go, Naruto thought._

_Because while all that was going on the another clone had sneaked its way into the funeral and sat next to Sasuke. This was step three, and it all hinged on how Sasuke reacted. _

"_So Sasuke, this sucks, eh, Iruka dying and all I mean?" Naruto said with sorrow in his voice._

_Sasuke didn't know or care as to why the dead last was sitting next to him so he just nodded his head and gave a simple "Hn."_

_As the funeral processions were going on around them Naruto decided to get right into it. "Hey Sasuke, did you know that tonight there is going to be a full moon?" Naruto questioned._

"_I don't see what that has to do with anything, dobe." Sasuke calmly responded, not even bothering to look his way._

_Here's where the fun starts, Naruto thought. "On the contrary, Sasuke, that's what it has to do with everything." _

"_What do you mean, dead last?" And for the first time Sasuke turned and looked at Naruto's eyes, a gleaming red as the sun left the sky. Those were the eyes, that held death, eyes akin to his brothers. Eyes of a fox._

"_So now you understand, don't you Sasuke, well let's watch the funeral now, we wouldn't want to dishonor Iruka-sensei, now would we?" Naruto said with a cold smile on his face._

_Sasuke tried to keep his cool, but he saw a second Naruto go up on stage, and start giving a speech. Bunshin couldn't talk, so what kind of technique was this. And he could have sworn that when it looked at him, it's eyes flashed red. What sort of trickery was this. Sasuke didn't understand, but obviously he had underestimated Naruto. _

_Whatever he was using to trick an entire crowd, including a Hokage, and a Sannin must be pretty powerful. It would come in handy during his fight with Itachi, and he needed to learn it. But how was the million dollar question._

_All the meantime, Naruto sat there with a smug grin on his face, as his plan was unfolding perfectly. Just before the clone was about to dispel itself, Naruto decided it was time to make his move. _

"_So, Sasuke, you have obviously seen what I'm capable of, and I'm sure your wondering about these here eyes of mine, no? So, I offer you a chance for knowledge, and maybe if you play your cards right, power." Naruto teased as the clone giving the speech was busy causing chaos. _

"_Come to section 23, tonight, alone, and we shall talk about… a great many things." Naruto said decidedly with a smile and a nod._

_Sasuke still shocked at the scene around him and the offer approached to him by someone whom he once considered dead last didn't even have time to answer. Because just like that Naruto walked out into the chaos, laughing all the way._

_**A/n Man that was a hard chapter to write. I kind of like how it all came together at the end though, and I pretty much already got next chapter written in my head, just cut off here because it felt right. In other news, I got myself a beta, thanks Dragon34, for all that jazz. He will be starting next chapter, because of email issues, so this was one was all me, yay! So anyways I'm pretty sick as I finish writing this, so I'm on one hand proud, and one hand kind of reluctant of the finished product is, so READ AND REVIEW, free cookies for those who do. Yay cookies.**_


	7. Friend

_**A/n While my last chapter was the most commercially successful aka hits, it was the least critically. I think that was because I left a lot of you guys out of the loop. I did that for two reasons. One that was like a part one to this one's part two. Second, it let Naruto's plan unfold with much more cunning and charm, especially when all three turned out to be clones. Kind of kewl, if I do say so myself. But still, it wasn't my best work, and so like chapter 5 this is my redemption. As an added bonus, the person who reviews first, will get a shout out on my next chapter. SO review kiddies. Anyways, since I'm a sucker for one worded Titles, I present to you: Friend.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't Own Naruto and I Never will. DON'T SUE ME PLEASSE!?!**_

_**Tales of An Uzumaki-Chapter Seven**_

_While Naruto's shadow clones slaved away at his plan, Naruto without tire, trained at section 23. He was often drawn here, whether to think, or to train, or to plot his devious plans like he did today. Right now though, he was working through his frustration and anger with hard work, even beyond what he would normally do. Where normally he would warm up with 50 today he would do a hundred push ups. And where usually he would run 10 laps around the forest, today he ran 20. The strain on his body kept his mind off of things. He felt guilty for not going to Iruka's funeral, but he promised he would go tomorrow. He figured time didn't really matter, once your dead. As long as the respects got paid, would Iruka really matter when._

_Besides, this was important. This was his sanity at stake. He hadn't wanted to have made that deal, but it was that or risk losing control tonight. And that was something he couldn't have. For tonight was the night of the Full Moon, the night the Kyuubi was strongest. In Naruto's weak emotional state, he wouldn't be sure he could hold him off. So he had made a deal with him. A deal with the devil. _

_He wondered even now, what the Kyuubi wanted with Sasuke. _

_Or he would have, if he were not doing one handed push up's while, a clone was standing on his back, laughing at him. That occupied the mind, quite nicely, that it did. So Naruto worked, and Naruto sweated, and Naruto drenched. He even worked on his chakra control for a while, seeing a ninja walk up a wall and trying to replicate it. If, you had seen him, you would have even thought he would have been having fun. Which would have been hard to believe, since it would be almost inhuman to enjoy the torture he was putting himself through._

_But Naruto did bear through it all with a grin on his face. Because a thought couldn't help but escape his mind. No matter what happened tonight, it would be interesting. Which was good, because more than anything Naruto hated being bored. When Naruto was bored, he started to get sort of crazy and wild. Out of control being the best term for it. Even knuckleheaded. _

_And he couldn't have that tonight, he would have to keep his cool, if this was all to pool out the way he wanted it._

_Just as he thought that, the first shadow clone popped himself away. Naruto grimaced. He hadn't wanted the clone to have been either so revealing or sudden, but it would have to do. He couldn't have people looking for him and setting up missing posters because he wasn't eating ramen anymore. That just wouldn't do._

_That's when he realized something. Something quite obvious. He had the clones memories. _

_Naruto literally said out loud "I am an idiot."_

_In this case, he was probably right. Nevertheless, he now had valuable information on this new technique of his. They could be very valuable in scouting and reconnaissance, with his chakra, as well as perimeter defense._

_Interesting. Many uses, so many possibilities, the more I use this shadow clone, the more I like it. Well then I guess I won't even have to wait and hope Sasuke comes. I'll know ahead of time._

_It will be interesting to see both the teme's and the villagers looks, when I pull this off._

_And with that thought he had the memories as first the second clone, and then the third clone popped themselves. _

_By the looks of it Sasuke was entranced, and will most likely come, but it's impossible to tell for sure, Naruto thought._

_Then, after that moment of stupidity, Naruto had a moment of genius. If I create 50 shadow clones and we all fight each other on our taijutsu, we'll all see what were all doing wrong. What I'm doing wrong in other words._

"_It's just crazy enough to work" Naruto told himself._

_So with the proper hand signs, and the an ample amount of chakra, Naruto, created the prescribed amount of shadow clones._

_Let me tell you, they all looked pissed. Like Dobermans, who just had their food taken away, they were ready to kill _

_Naruto decided, with just a hint of fear, that it was a good thing they were so far away from the village, otherwise this could be a problem. That was another reason why he was at section 23, it was so far away, no one would notice anything, not even the Kyuubi's chakra._

_Then one of his clones came charging and screaming at him in what was obviously going to be a punch to the face. _

_So Naruto ducked and launched and uppercut under the clones guard. After the satisfying 'poof' Naruto had to quickly launch a spin kick to take out 3 clones trying come behind his rear._

_By then, another four had already jumped into the air, like mad men, with blood lust in there eyes. Naruto grabbed the leg of the clone coming down first, and threw him into the other clones, destroying all four. _

_Naruto had not a moment's rest as he was surrounded by eight clones from eight sides. All of them had a sort of smug look on their face, as if they couldn't wait to beat him up. _

_The first two come at him from different angles, one high and one low. Naruto decides, to let the one coming low hit him, and use his momentum to take the clones out. The clone looses its smirk, as Naruto times his jump right as the clones blow lands and runs his feet over the second clones face for more momentum, landing on the first, low clone. After both pop, the other clones are no longer smirking._

_So then the remaining 40 clones try one last maneuver. _

_Screaming "Mob the Boss," all forty clones either jump into the air or charge at the real Naruto with all they got. If Naruto had been watching from a 3__rd__ point perspective, it would have been almost comical. _

_The unlucky first clone to arrive at Naruto had a poor stance, and his arm was to easily caught by Naruto. After this happened, he was put into the better use of being thrown into a couple of his clone brothers _

_But the rest were still coming at him with tenacity and ferociousness. This, Naruto noted, is where he could use a wide-area jutsu. _

_Still, he could only work with what he had and he didn't have any wide-area jutsu's, plus, this was supposedly to improve his taijutsu. So he probably, wouldn't use any jutsu, even if he knew it… probably. _

_Back to the matter at hand, Naruto had to block a brutal kick that sent him back a couple feet, only to get kicked in the back. Naruto quickly recovered, jumped into air somersaulted and ended up with his foot on a clone's neck a few feet away. After, the poof he quickly launched a quick combo and few clones, including one brutal punch to a poor former clones face. _

_As someone tried to counter him, he dived behind another clone, grabbed him and used him as a club on about three or four clones._

_Now there were only 20 clones all lined up. 'Perfect' Naruto thought charging his way into the clones. _

_Surprised by his offense the clones slightly paused, and that's where they made they're fatal mistake. For by then Naruto had already gotten into the middle two clones grabbed them by the neck swung them around and threw them into the other 18 all lined up into two trees, almost too perfectly lined up for the destruction of his clones._

_And the great Naruto bash was over, and our hero was victorious once more. _

_Just as Naruto was going to get ready to rest he looked at the time. Already, the full moon was high in the sky and soon Sasuke would be here. Naruto would only have time for a quick wash on his face at the river, and that would be all. _

_So setting up his clones, incase Sasuke did indeed, come Naruto left, to prepare himself for what was to come._

_Sasuke had been nervous all day. The village had calmed down, and for everyone, meaning most of the population, that hadn't been there they played it off as one of Naruto's pranks, and by the sounds of it, is greatest yet. But those who were there claimed different, like Sasuke, they noted something had changed, something was darker, much more… diabolical. He wasn't yet sure what that was, maybe it was Iruka's death that had changed Naruto, but obviously, he was going through the same pain he was, the loss of a loved one(s), and for that they were the same. Plus he had a power that could help him in his quest to kill Itachi. Finally, there was his eyes. Those eyes, were even more powerful than even the Mangekyo. Naruto carried a hidden power, and he wanted to know what doujutsu he had and whether it could be put to use against Itachi or not. So for all this, he would offer Naruto an alliance._

_He had no doubt the dobe would accept, because obviously he was just dying for human companionship. Naively, Sasuke thought that this would be as easy as pie. But still, he couldn't shake that feeling of being nervous. For someone to have changed so dramatically overnight, there must be something more._

_Another part, that worried him was Section 23. Why pick a place so far from the village, and so late at night. And what was so important about the Full Moon, why not the New Moon? Sasuke didn't understand. This was rare, as he almost always picked things up on the first try, never even having to study._

_The clock ticked so slowly as he hated for Midnight, not even training could occupy his thoughts, as he was always looking at the clock. And it was always moving so slowly. Nothing he could do would make it go any faster, not even the beating up of his Itachi doll. Not even, the learning of a new jutsu. _

_Troubling, very troubling, but then he tried a new tactic. Stop waiting, and let Midnight come to him. In other words, he simply stopped looking at the clock._

_Like a miracle, midnight came before Sasuke even knew it. So like a ninja, Sasuke left a little early, and swiftly, and expertly, escaped the guard of the village, who were more looking for outside threats, than inside escapees. _

_The forest was so different at night. Where at day it was full of both light and life, tonight, it was dead and the moon's rays, only illuminated that fact. Not a sound was made as he worked his way over to section 23._

_Until he found a waiting Naruto there, with his back turned obviously waiting him._

"_Hello Sasuke, I'm glad to see you came." Naruto said, voice as dead as the forest._

"_Naruto, why did you go through so much trouble to get me here. And what was up with your doujutsu?" Sasuke asked_

_Naruto ignored him "Sasuke, did you know this is where I took my first life, where I killed Mizuki, where Iruka gave up his life to save mine?" Naruto said while turning to look at him, eyes as red as they were this morning._

_Sasuke shocked but would not be shaken from his cause, continued, "Naruto… How did you get that power, is that a doujutsu?"_

_Naruto looked down, "No, Sasuke, it's not a doujutsu."_

_Sasuke brightened, "So, then it's not a bloodline, you can teach me how to have that power?"_

_Naruto looked pissed, "YOU WANT THIS POWER SASUKE?"_

_Then Naruto seemed to collect himself "If I could give it too you, I would…but… you don't want this power Sasuke."_

_Sasuke looked unsure, so Naruto decided to tell him, "Sasuke, did you know that for 12 years the only birthday present I got was a punch in the face."_

_Sasuke unsure of how to respond just answered with a simple "No."_

_Naruto looking straight at him smiled with no mirth "Well, its true, because my birthday October 10__th__, 12 years ago, was also the day the fourth Hokage couldn't beat the Nine-tailed Fox."_

_Sasuke looked wided eyed as he started to connect the dots._

"_That's right Sasuke, if he couldn't beat the demon, then he would have had only one option, to seal him, and the only baby born that day was me, to seal him, into me!"_

_Sasuke was completely at a loss for words, but Naruto wasn't done shocking him._

"_And he wants to talk to you, take it away fur-ball" And just like that, the boy with red eyes, became more demonic, with red chakra surrounding him, in the form of one tail behind him. His nails grew into claws, and his birthmarks became actual whiskers. _

"_**Puny mortal, I am the Kyuubi, and I only have a short while so I'll make this quick and easy.**__" the Kyuubi told Sasuke._

_Meanwhile, Sasuke at the sight and sound of the Greatest demon ever, even in Naruto's body, was scared into silence._

"_**I value my freedom boy, but you are not strong enough to bring about that and never will be. But there is one thing I do value more than my freedom, and that is my life. And that is one thing you do have the power to end. In this weak mortal shell you call Naruto I am quite weak, for he is quite weak. You are a threat to him, as Uchiha have always been to there friends, as I see you might possibly become with him. So I only have this to warn you, if you try to end my life, I will end your pitiful existence, and your stupid crusade will become pointless. Do you understand?**__" the Kyuubi stated._

_Sasuke gulped wondering how it knew so much, but it was an immortal, so it was best not to question it's authority and just say "Yes, I understand."_

"_**Good, then pray, you never see this form again, I take my leave, pitiful human.**__" the Kyuubi said as it relinquished control back to Naruto. _

"_So what did he say, anything good?" Naruto asked._

"_You mean you really don't know?" Sasuke questioned bewildered._

"_Nope." Naruto just stated simply._

"_Well it doesn't matter, I guess." Sasuke said._

_Then thinking about what he originally came here to do, plus the added benefits of this demonic power, he obviously couldn't not ask Naruto to not join him in an alliance. There were just too many plusses, and he was obviously a powerful ally to have, someone not to make an enemy of, if the Kyuubi was anything to go by._

"_So Naruto, umm, I don't really know how to ask this so I'll just go out and say it, how would an alliance sound to you?" Sasuke said sort of shyly._

"_An alliance?" Naruto asked bewildered for the first time tonight._

"_Umm yah, your obviously strong, and I'm obviously strong, so I was thinking we could maybe be strong together or something." Sasuke finished lamely._

"_So in other words we would be friends?" Naruto questioned._

_Thinking about the Kyuubi's warning, but also realizing that this might quite possibly seal the deal, Sasuke grinded his teeth and let out a "Hn."_

_With a smile for the first time in a long time full of mirth Naruto quickly agreed "Sure, an alliance doesn't sound so bad. Yah let's do it."_

_Sasuke already walking away said "Great, meet me at my place tomorrow at 6 a.m., were going to go through some pre-team analysis and training, including you showing me that trick you pulled off this morning."_

"_Whatever you say Sasuke, I'll be there." Naruto responded, happy for the first time in a long time._

_A friend he thought. Who would have thought, that a demon like me, could have a friend, and he even knows about the demon. This could get interesting._

_**A/n Man that was fun, bunch of hardcore revelations, a prolonged fight scene, and a fight scene. Don't expect Naruto to be completely happy once more though. And also a little tease, don't expect him to get away with what he did at the funeral^^. Also for those of you wondering where I got the "Kyuubi is strongest on the full moon part" I got that from the episode where Gaara goes on the bloodlust under the full moon, so I don't really know if it was because of the full moon, or if the Kyuubi would also act like this under an emotionally distraught Naruto, but it was kinda fun to do for a fan fiction so I did it. As always, read and REVIEW. **_


	8. A Surpreme Punishment

_**A/n Sorry for being gone for so long, I'm going through some personal crap right now, so yah kinda lame, also I got grounded for a week, but right now I'm stealing my laptop so I can get a chap out. So I hope it doesn't totally romp. Will see I guess.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't Own Naruto and I Never will. DON'T SUE ME PLEASSE!?!**_

_**Tales of An Uzumaki-Chapter Eight**_

_Naruto woke up long before the appointed time. But he did not move. He didn't feel like moving so early in the morning, with the cold fall chill in the air. So, at the early hour of 4 a.m. the blond haired ninja, laid on his bed, and for the first time in weeks thought about what had happened to him. _

_It all seemed so distant now, so crazy. Almost as if it didn't hurt any more. Almost as if Iruka dying for him, and Sakura's betrayal didn't matter anymore. Almost as if, almost as if, Naruto felt better now. _

_The pain was still there, the darkness that Naruto had fallen into, was still ever present. But now, now he could see the light at the end of the tunnel. He had a friend now, Sasuke. It was weird how things worked out, never in a million years would Naruto imagine Sasuke as being his friend, his first in a long time. Since… since Sakura, he guessed. _

_So silently he swore to himself, never again would anyone precious to him have to die for him. Never again, would a friend die in his arms, for him, while he sat there, useless, and unable to do anything. Not one more time, would he allow Iruka's lesson, to go unheeded. He would protect this friendship, even at the cost of his own life. _

"_I promise, now and forever, to protect my friends, and those I call precious" Naruto swore out loud, solemnly._

_Having it, then been decided, Naruto decided to get his lazy ass moving. _

_It was easier said than done, however. Naruto, was extremely fatigued, with the past weeks catching up to him. It was a wonder that he was awake this early at all. Almost miraculous. But right now all that was inconsequential._

_He forced his dead legs to move, with great effort, and was able to finally stand up. Slowly, with no sign of hast, he forced his way over to the bathroom. Thinking all the way, that maybe after a shower he would be able to act more like himself, perhaps think more clearly, and get a start to his day._

_Eventually, Naruto reached his bathroom, as messy as it was, with dirty towels, clothes, and even a used up ramen container on the floor. But Naruto paid no heed to the muck on the floor, as he slowly made his way to the mirror. He looked into it, but he did not like what he saw. It was the face of someone far older than twelve. The face of someone who had seen to much pain in his life, scarring them. His ocean-blue eyes, full of water, trying to contain the sadness he felt deep inside. His heart, beating what felt like twice every second, once for the blood, and once for the pain. And even his tears being forcefully chocked in his throat. All this the mirror could see, and Naruto wondered how it had come to this. He never used to be like this, he used to be better than this, but now, he was a shell, a casing for a bullet that had already departed. Worthless, useless, pointless. These thoughts crept into Naruto's head as he looked at himself. _

_Not able to stand it anymore, he looked down, now full of rage. Angry at himself, for being so pitiful, angry at Iruka, for dying for someone so dumb as him. But most of all, most of all, angry at Sakura, the one whom he had once been friends with, and maybe even in love with, had betrayed him. The rage circled within him, if you could ask him to name a color for this rage, without a doubt, it would have been red. _

_Then the tears of the pain came out, not out of sorrow, but of anger, for all the wrongs that had been done to him. With his hands grasping the sink, Naruto looked up, and saw his eyes a blood red, slitted, into the eyes of a fox. Looking at himself now, full of rage, and anger, and about to lose control, Naruto instantly reverted back to normal. The bloodlust gone, and anger vanished. All that was left now, was a sobbing disheveled form of a man, slowly sliding into a sitting position. Now there was only emptiness, and the worst part was, he did not know why. Why had he become like this, what had made him so weak. _

_But he had no answers to his prying questions, and in the end, he stopped caring. Only the tears, came out, and choked sobs. That was the best answer he could ever hope for. Tears, and choked sobs. _

_Time continued to pass, but for Naruto, the moment of pain continued on and on. For the longest time, he just sat there, in the mess of his floor, a towel keeping him company. For the longest time, it was just him and that towel, him crying, and the towel mocking him, sitting there, just as disheveled, and misused as he was. _

_Eventually, though, the tears stopped coming, and the sobs, became more and more quiet and relaxed, until, eventually they became like lonely whimpers in the night. For a long time, Naruto sat there, refusing to even open his eyes, just trying to breathe, and control himself. _

_Then he remembered the reason he came in there. He still had to take that shower. _

_But for our torn hero, some things were more important. So before he was able to take that shower, he took the towel, wrapped it around his hands, took one last look at the mirror, only to happily realize that this was no longer the face of a weakling. This was the face of someone who long ago made peace with his fate. _

_With eyes like cold steel, a look given to him many times before, Naruto uttered a "Fuck you," to the mirror. The reflection almost seemed to smile at him in return, as if begging for more. _

_But Naruto had had enough of these games, rearing back his towel-wrapped hand, Naruto let loose in the most destructive punch he had ever given. Spent out, and with blood dripping of his hand, even with the towel, Naruto turned his back on the mirror and clumsily slid into the bathtub. Using the last of his energy taking of his clothes, and turning the water on as hot as he could bear, Naruto allowed the spray of liquid heat to come down upon him, as for the second time today, he collapsed in both pain and self-pity._

_This time however, no emotion was let out on the outside. He formed a barrier between him and the outside world. Even the water coming down upon him, seemed so very far away, in his detached point of view. It was akin to a comatose state, but his mind was very active. Processing a million thoughts a minute, it was running at a very high speed. _

_Not many of these thoughts were necessarily good however. Most were borderline suicidal, and quite tragic. But then Naruto had an epiphany. This is not how a Hokage acts. And with that thought, he gathered the strength and the will to do the hardest thing he could have done. Calm himself. It was not easy, it took the smothering of doubts, the destruction of pain, the eradication of hate, none of which can easily be done in the space of a few minutes. _

_Naruto, wouldn't stop pushing though. Not until he was his self again. He did not yet know why he was in this state, but he was going to make sure, that without a doubt, he was the ruler of his body, not anyone, or anything else. And especially not what he saw in the mirror. _

_Then Naruto climbed up unto his feet once again, rising, like phoenix from the ashes, reborn. _

_And then, of course, he slipped on some soap, and fell comically on his face. After that, brief moment of foolishness, Naruto again rose, this time not so majestically, as he was busy on the lookout for any other 'damn' soap bars, that could impede his progress. _

_Securing his surroundings, from any more potential encounters of the soapy kind, Naruto decided he was clean enough, and with a quick shampoo, and rinse, he turned off the shower and exited into cold, morning air._

_Grabbing a towel that wasn't bloodied, he quickly dried himself off so that the frigid temperature wouldn't be quite as harsh on his nude body._

_After he had accomplished what he had sought to do, he quickly wrapped the towel around himself, got dressed, and made himself 'instant ramen'. Good for how quick it was made, but annoying in that it was never instant. Thereby making it in itself a lie._

_However, the wait was not long enough for him to start cursing the lie of a ramen, and soon he forgot any complaints he had, slurping into the heavenly gift humans inadequately called ramen._

_After a few more bowls, Naruto spared the time to look at the clock. It was now 5:30. Naruto decided he should start walking now, having completed his meal, and if he got there a little early, or a little late, it would not matter in the long run. As he left the wretched apartment, he remembered to lock it up so none of the villagers could come around and screw it up. And then he walked his way to the Uchiha district, silent as always, especially at this time of the day._

_It was peaceful out here, it would be another hour or so before the villagers got started in they're daily business. So he was left alone, in peace, with the birds chirping, and the sun peaking out of the Hokage Monument, creating a vast array of oranges and yellows, and reds, for his morning eyes to delight in._

_It cheered him up, and made him think of all the things he still had to protect, still had to work to achieve. Because in truth, he loved this village, ironic, he noted, because he was the one it hated the most. But this was his home, and it held a dear place in his heart nonetheless. And as the sun rose above the 4 Hokage's stone faces, it was hard to imagine a more beautiful place than this._

_That's why he would die for it. That was why he would give up his very soul to protect the place that caused him so much pain. Because even throughout the worst of days, as this day was seeming to look, this city still provided him with these peaceful serene moments. And for that he was in it's debt._

_In a much broader sense it was also why he would die for Sasuke. Because they were alike, and he had chosen him as a friend, him the worthless carrier of a demon. Prison guard to both the nine-tailed fox, and the villagers scorn. He was not even capable of maintaining a friendship. But to Sasuke, none of that had mattered, somehow, he had seen something more, something, worthy of being called a friend. Naruto knew not what that was, but he would do anything to make sure he kept it. Even at the cost of his own life._

_In the middle of deep thought, Naruto, by reflex slowly walked through the Uchiha district, to his target, Sasuke's house. To his surprise, he was awakened from his thoughts, by the distant sound of the Uchiha's training. Thinking he was late, he started to run into a sprint, only to bump into Sasuke coming off a complex, jump and spinning maneuver where he launched kunai that also hit kunai, that ended up sending all 8 into different targets, right in the bull's-eye._

_Naruto, laughed with a smile as he helped pick his new friend from the ground._

"_Heh, sorry about that, I thought I was running late, so I started running, and I guess I didn't really look at where I was going and… well, I'm sorry?" Naruto said nervously, scratching the back of his head._

_Sasuke responded with a cold " It's about time you got here, we have much work to do. Starting with you showing me that Shadow Clone Jutsu."_

_The smile starting to fade Naruto became serious "Straight down to business huh?"_

_Sasuke perceiving the change in mood answered with "Look, I need that technique to become stronger, afterwards… afterwards, we can discuss the possible team layouts over a brunch, is that acceptable?"_

"_Sounds, like fun, so what do you need to know?" Naruto questioned._

_Sasuke quickly responded "Well let's just start at the beginning."_

_So began an epic training session, wherein Sasuke was taught how to use shadow clones. In the end he was only able to create a max of 50, better control than Naruto, but less chakra to split up. Still, for Sasuke this was a very useful technique, and it gave the bunshin meaning now. He could easily see how you would use bunshin and shadow clones to confuse the enemy, having them waste a block or dodge on a bunshin, only to be trapped in by a shadow clone. _

_Another bonus that Sasuke quickly saw, was that when you dispelled them you instantly got back there memories. This also had a ton of potential, for reconnaissance, spying, and guard duty. Also they could serve to run through anywhere booby trapped, dying, until eventually they got it right through experimentation. Then you would have there memories and you would know how to get through yourself, if that was even required._

_Yes, Sasuke was very happy he had been taught this Jutsu, and in the end, he and Naruto had a little clone brawl, 50 versus 50, to see who would win. You could obviously tell from the way they moved around that Sasuke was the better ninja. However, Naruto was more experienced in shadow clones, so that also played a role in the battle. While Sasuke's clones would demolish Naruto's clones, any time they got one on one, Naruto's clones were sneaky, hiding under ground, throwing one another, using jutsu, one even created a few shadow clones of itself._

_So, finally it came down to just one Naruto clone and one Sasuke clone. They didn't move for the longest time, just staring at each other in the eyes with smug grins on their faces. Waiting for the other to make a move, as there real selves watched in interest._

"_Bring it," challenged the Naruto clone._

"_I'm going to make you regret those words," the Sasuke clone swiftly responded._

_Then they both jumped at each other, and time started to slow down. They both brought back their fists, in preparation for the final blow. All the while they still had that smile on, taunting the other, but showing more than anything, that they were both enjoying this. Finally, they connected, each punching the other in the face, with a blow that could shatter bones. Both clones, flew back, and quickly popped out of existence. _

_Naruto turned his head inquisitively at Sasuke, "… A…. tie?"_

_Sasuke no longer smirking, turned back "It appears so, dobe."_

"_Whatever teme, stupid clones, pop after one hit, retarded." Naruto began to grumble to himself._

"_It doesn't really matter, as interesting as that was, all that did was show me, I am not yet proficient enough in that technique, after all if I can't even beat a genin…" Sasuke trailed off, quickly becoming introspective, and hoping Naruto didn't pick up on his slip of the tongue._

"_Whatever, this is lame, you said you had information on the teams, let's go have that brunch and look it over."_

"_Hn," came the simple response as Sasuke turned on his heel and started walking into the house._

_Naruto, quickly followed, in an effort to make up for lost time, and catch up to Sasuke. When he caught up to him, it became awkwardly silent. Both children had nothing to say to the other at the moment, and for Naruto it was weird. But then he knew what to ask of his new found friend, something that was still bugging him after all this time._

"_Sasuke… something's been bugging me, and I want to know, what did the Kyuubi really say to you?" Naruto boldly asked._

_Sasuke was silent for a long time, seemingly debating his choices. As they walked through the dead house, Sasuke reached a decision right before there destination._

"_The demon said, that I was the greatest threat to you and therefore him, and if he ever saw me again, it would be the day I died." Sasuke let out, looking ahead all the while._

_Naruto looked incredulous, "But you're my friend right, you wouldn't hurt me, don't listen to that fur-ball, come on let's have our lunch." _

_Sasuke looked down as Naruto ran into the dinning room, I may be your friend now, as Itachi was once my brother, but… things change, you fool, don't be deceived by your heart. _

_With this inner monologue completed, Sasuke walked into the hall where lunch had already been prepared, by a few of Sasuke's first clones. Naruto was already sitting at one end of the table, looking wide-eyed at all the food in front of him, and the array as well. He couldn't believe there was this much out there other than ramen. _

_Even though he was dying for some Ichiraku, obviously this took some work, so he would not be rude and refuse him a simple brunch. Especially, when he also had information on every passé of the test._

_So he waited for Sasuke to sit down, and then for his signal to begin eating._

_After settling himself, he said "Well let's eat." _

_Naruto then with a grin on his face and a shout of "Itadakimatsu," ( a/n man I hope I spelt that right…) he began to dig in._

_With no other words spoken, both men feasted on the vast quantity of food on the table. For Sasuke, he had cooked all this food not really expecting it to be eaten, but more for the 'wow' effect it would create. However, when he started to look up at Naruto chowing down on both a chicken and a pork rib at the same time, with little effect on his appetite, Sasuke started to wonder. Maybe they would eat all the food. He nearly smiled as he thought how much easier that would make dishes. Of course, he then realized he had a new technique to do the dishes for him. Yes, he could come to grow fond of this shadow clone jutsu._

_When half of the food was gone, Naruto made sure to compliment Sasuke on his cooking. Even though it wasn't great by any standard, it was the most food Naruto had ever seen, and a lot of things he was eating for the first time. Having nothing to compare it with, he just assumed, foolishly, that Sasuke was the best cook ever._

_He said so himself "Sasuke, I have never tasted food this good, except maybe Ichiraku's, if you decide not to be a ninja, I think you have a future as a cook ahead of you." _

_Before he could respond, a tired looking messenger burst in. _

"_Naruto, do you know how long I've been looking for you?" the stranger questioned._

_Ignoring Naruto's surprised look and muffled response the man continued, "The Hokage requests your presence immediately."_

_Still surprised, Naruto figured something big must be going on. "Can I at least finish my meal?"_

"_I'm sorry, but no, the request says, immediately, now come with me, I'll take you to him." the man answered impatiently._

"_Whatever," Naruto said, taking a chicken leg with him on the way out._

"_What just happened?" Sasuke asked himself, as he was now suddenly alone again._

_Naruto however, was being quickly led out of the Uchiha district into downtown. As they ran and jumped off buildings to hasten their way to the leader of the leaf village, Naruto started to wonder what the old man wanted. The last time they had talked it hadn't been the best of conversations as he revealed to him the betrayal of Sakura, on the night of Iruka's death._

_But that was all in the past now, even though it continued to affect him, he wondered why the Hokage would require his presence now. They pretty much finished all they needed to talk about then, so why did he need him now?_

_Naruto couldn't figure it out, and so decided to just let whatever happened come to him. Before he knew it, they were at the tower and he was led in by the messenger, who seemed to not want to talk to him. That was fine with him, he liked it better when it was quiet. _

_Transcending the spiraling stairs, he soon reached the Hokage's office. With a grunt the messenger left the blond to the secretary's devices. _

"_Hello Naruto, the Hokage is waiting for you, just go right in." she said with an… unnatural glean in her eyes._

"_Uh, sure, I'll just go right in," Naruto nervously spoke out, walking to the door. _

_With great fear, and a sense of impending dread, Naruto reached out and grasped the doorknob, slowly turning it, then opening it, ready now, to face his doom._

"_Ah, Naruto there you are, it took a long time for you to get here, are you okay?" the Hokage questioned cordially._

"_Oh yah, no problems here, you don't have to worry about me," Naruto said with a grin on his face._

_Now with the formalities out of the way, the Hokage turned dark "Naruto do you know why you're here?" _

"_Uhh, no I'm afraid I don't," Naruto nervously blurted._

"_So you had no clue, that there would be punishment for your antics at the funeral, for the terrorizing of civilians, and the disruption of one of our deceased comrades? The one whom you called sensei?" The Hokage pressed inquisitively. _

_Naruto gulped, "Heh, I guess a sorry wouldn't manage would it?" _

"_Naruto, why did you this, why would you dishonor your sensei, and cause chaos amongst the villagers?" the Hokage sincerely asked looking straight at Naruto's eyes._

_Fearing his dark secret, he refused to tell about his weakness on the night of the full moon, and the deal he made with the Kyuubi. "You said there would be punishment? It does not really matter why I did what I did, just that I did it, anything that I would say to you would not change your mind on this matter… so let's just get to the meat of this conversation and you can just hand out your judgment now."_

_With a sigh, the Hokage looked down, "This punishment is a little… unorthodox, but it fit's the crime. I have decided that for your genin squad you shall be placed with Sasuke Uchiha and…" with a menacing voice the Hokage continued, "Sakura Haruno."_

_Immediately, Naruto felt the outrage, screaming "No, you can't do this, it's not right, she betrayed me, don't do this to me!"_

"_I'm sorry Naruto, I was already considering, seeing how your abilities would mesh well, with the Uchiha's Sharingan, her intelligence, and your high chakra capabilities you form a good team on paper. Plus it was written this way in the last team transcripts that Iruka wrote, in the situation that you had passed, which he assumed. But in truth, it was your crime that sealed the deal, now I hold no moral obligations to stop this team from forming, you will be on team 7, whether you like it or not," the Hokage revealed._

"_You know what she did to me, anything I had done to you or the village, or even kami herself does not make me deserve this, you will regret this… Hokage-sama" Naruto let out bitterly._

_The Sarutobi-Kage, banged his fist on his desk "I will not be threatened by a genin, Naruto, especially one who desecrates their friends graves. Now, watch your mouth, or I will watch it for you!" The Hokage raged._

_Naruto, finally gaining control of himself nodded "If that is all Hokage-sama, I would like to take my leave." _

"_Only with the knowledge that you will meet your sensei in three days, in the classroom, at 8 a.m. sharp. That will be your first day as a team." The Hokage said with the sudden rage gone from his voice._

_Naruto nodded once more, and as he was about to leave the room he left one bitter remark for the Kage to chew on, "I will never forgive you for this, you know that right…" then Naruto turned around with a crazy grin on his face and bowed as politely as he could, but with no sincerity, "… Hokage-sama"_

_And with that Naruto left the old man to his own devices. Not quite slamming the door, and not quite closing it behind him._

"_That boy, is going to be the death of me," the Hokage spoke to himself, busying himself on the much hated paperwork that came with job._

_On his way out of the building, the secretary couldn't help but add, "Come back anytime, Naruto, were always waiting…" with a guttural laugh, she watched him run out, tears streaking his face._

_This was the Hokage's punishment. To Naruto, it was unnecessarily brutal. Sakura on his team, was just a cruel form of irony and coldness, that only the universe in it's spite could throw at him._

_But like all things, he would bear it the best he could, and at least he had a friend to share it with. He was the ultimate survivor._

_A/N Man, that was a chapter that just kept coming out, I've never spent more than one day on a chapter, so this is pretty hardcore. I feel better than I did when I started it, so I think I was able to release some of my pain on this chapter. However, looking back in hindsight, I'm almost positive this is my worst chapter. But I'll leave that up to you to decide, Read and Review as always, and again I'm sorry for the week wait._


	9. The Lie

_**A/n Man, it's been a while. Sorry about that, I just wanted to make sure I could write without my personal problems affecting my writing. Anyways, if you can go read chapter 437 on one no space…. It changes everything. Speaking of which between this massive chapter and the next I will humbly change everything. I hope it's for the best. Enjoy the Lie.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't Own Naruto and I Never will. DON'T SUE ME PLEASSE!?!**_

_**Tales of An Uzumaki-Chapter Nine**_

_Naruto loved to sit on the top of the Yondaime's head. It had the best view of the whole village, and it was so peaceful up there, so placid, and calm. No one could hurt him up there. No one could hit him, or call him a demon, or put mean girls on his team up there. Little did he know of the irony he inquired whenever he sat there. Looking out on the village his father was once Hokage of. The father whose head he idolized and would sit on to gaze upon the village that he too loved. _

_But most importantly, it was a place of solitude. A place where he could be alone and think and dream and hope. It was neither happy nor sad. It was just there. For him. And that was what he needed the most when times got too bad. When the smile that adorned his childlike face would no longer rise. Times like now._

_Now Naruto himself would be the first one to tell you that he was no Aristotle. He was surely not widely known for his thinking skills or any sort of genius intellect. But as he was doing now, when he wanted to think deep and hard, the 4__th__ Hokage's monument was where he did it._

_As he stared about the city and the incredulously happy populous, he contemplated his next move. He would have Sasuke on his team, and that would be good. He turned out to be, well a basterd. But his basterd friend. Plus, Sasuke for a wonder actually seemed to be interested in him. That was something he hadn't seen since… since Iruka. Not only that but he was someone who knew the pain of being alone like him. Someone to share the pain with… Naruto almost didn't know what to do with that. Another good side would be the popularity and down right skills Sasuke seemed to have. _

_But that still left the dilemma. What would he do with Sakura? She had a crush on Sasuke… so she would probably just leave him alone. But could he be sure he would leave her alone? Could he be sure he wouldn't try and confront her or worse fight her? Those were all questions he did not have the answer for. He'd see how he would react when he saw her. And after that, as long as she left him alone, he should be able to make it._

_Naruto decided, not for the first time, as he stood on his father's rock face, that the time for tears, and pain was over. It was time to move on. Life wasn't going to wait for him to become Hokage. He'd have to will it to happen. If fate wanted to screw with him, he would push past fate, and become the greatest Hokage ever. _

_With a smile on his face, Naruto watched the sun set over Konoha, not yet wanting to leave back to his lonely home. When instead he could watch the orange and red glows fight for supremacy as they faded into a dark night sky. _

_He sat there, reclining until finally the sun had faded from the day into the night, and Konoha's nightlife arose once more. Everyone seemed so happy. With smiles and cordial hello's and friends and family. He wondered if he would ever be happy like them. Truly carefree, without pain. A family and friends of his own._

_And then he got up off the Hokage's monument and started walking back, lost in his own thoughts. That is until he got no less than 20 feet away and his stomach growled at him._

"_Looks like its time to get home…" Naruto sighed. This was the worst part about coming here, to the monuments. When it was over._

_So Naruto picked up to a leisurely ninja pace, with a light breeze coming on his face. With the sounds of people eating dinner, lovebirds strolling around, and kids chasing each other in the back round, Naruto zoned all this out. He focused on getting home, and making it through the days one day at a time, one step at a time. This was easier when you were a ninja and your steps were faster. _

_Naruto was a witness to this fact as he picked up the speed, as his belly growled once more, decidedly hungry. Sprinting now, all those people became a blur, as he leaped across rooftops, taking tens of feet at every jump. Sometimes, being a ninja had its advantages too, Naruto thought merrily, wind in face. _

_Too soon, he came to a stop at his apartment building. The dreary abandoned looking place, he called home… for lack of a better name. Smile fading from his face, he walked into the base floor, and slowly up the stairs until he reached his room. It was small and maybe cozy, but completely thrashed by this prepubescent blond. However, it was all he had. So he might as well make the most of it._

_Speaking of which, Naruto thought, it's time for some ramen._

_And as we all know, that instantly improved Mr. Uzumkai's humor. The 3 minutes it took to wait for ramen to cook didn't even feel that long for our hero, all making him feel better, almost like the storm was over and the sun would rise for him again. _

_Little did he know, that he was just in the eye of this proverbial storm, and in the space of 24 hours his world would be warped again. But that's another tale for another time._

_Right now, Naruto was devouring the poor beef ramen layed out in front of him. It lasted no more than 2 minutes. Poor thing. After that, mega bowl of ramen, Naruto's hunger was satiated for now. Sleep replaced the void left by the hunger. In fact, it seemed that by feeding himself he only helped the annoyance of sleep conquer his mortal body. _

_Not putting up much of a fight, Naruto got ready for bed, after all tomorrow was the day they would get put on teams and it would not do to wake up late. Putting on his night cap, and making sure his gama-chan was ready for bed, Naruto fell straight asleep as soon as he hit the pillow, not even having a last thought._

_The next thing he knew the sound of a door banging was ringing throughout his apartment. He didn't even know what time it was or where he was, but he scrambled out of his bed in a flurry, changing his clothes lightning fast. He put on his usual orange jumpsuit, and hopped out, only half ready, straight to the door, to end the incessant pounding. _

_When he opened the door to see a smirking Sasuke at his shriveled state, he started cursing "What the hell is a teme like you doing at this time of the morning?" _

_The snappy reply then came "Its 10 a.m. stupid baka, now come out here so we can get going before were both late for the team selections!" _

_Naruto wasn't quite angry as he was confused and shocked, but now that he thought about it his alarm clock should have gone off by now and if it hadn't… well then he wasn't sure if he'd ever have woken up. _

"_Whatever, let's just go, before we really are late." Naruto answered._

_He quickly tied his forehead protector around his forehead(obviously…) and walked out to get on their merry way. But Sasuke had noticed the forehead protector and it brought up a question that had been bothering him for a while. _

"_Naruto… if you didn't pass the exam… how do you have a forehead protector?" Sasuke questioned._

_Naruto didn't speak for a long time. He just kept walking and looking forward. Then he smiled, "Well Sasuke to answer your question, this is Iruka's forehead protector, he graduated me after I killed Mizuki… right before he died."_

_Sasuke still bothered said "Well, couldn't you have a new one made for you, I'm sure that's a little big anyways, not even bothering to mention anything else."_

_Naruto looked down and took a while to say what he wanted to say "The Hokage did have one made for me, but he also let me keep this, since it was one of Iruka's last wishes… I, wear it so I always know he's with me."_

_After getting the knowledge he sought, Sasuke really wondered if there were people as messed up as him out there. He doubted it, but with Naruto… you couldn't be sure of anything._

_After that they continued on in silence, racing they're way to the ninja academy, in hopes of not being late. In the silence both were left to their thoughts, but time went by fast, and neither got a chance to say what was one their minds._

_Eventually they reached their destination still in silence, until Naruto broke it with a dumb grin. "So this is it huh?"_

_Sasuke still in his mask replied coolly, "Sure."_

_Naruto however was not discouraged, as this was what he had been working for for a long time, and he would not let a lame-ass like Sasuke ruin his fun. He just grinned back and made his way into the building, and then into the class, Sasuke fallowing all the way._

_He could hardly contain his glee as he walked into the room smiling all the way. His Cheshire grin only grew as he saw the range of looks garnered his way. From shocked to impressed, to jealous, to down right pissed. _

_Speaking of pissed Kiba yelled out, "Hokage-sama, what is going on here? The dead last passed? And what happened to Iruka and Mizuki?" _

_The 3__rd__ Hokage simply put down his pipe and eyed Kiba down, until he sat in fear. Then he said "To answer all your questions, Mizuki killed Iruka, and Naruto killed Mizuki thereby showing us that he had the proper ninja skills to become a genin."_

_Kiba was shocked at these revelations, and when he looked at Naruto smiling all the way, he shuddered a little bit, and as much as he would never admit it, in fear. This was not the same Naruto. Worse yet, he was even hanging out with Sasuke… this was bad news._

_The Hokage continued as if he had said nothing, "Now Naruto, Sasuke would you please take your seats?"_

_Not even bothering a response the two quickly made it up to the third row up and sat in the left and middle seats respectively, with Sasuke in the middle._

_Like a flash of lightning Sakura made her way over to Sasuke and asked if she could sit next to him. Now normally, he would just wave her off, as she was just another helpless girl with stupid feelings, but out of the corner of his eye he began to see Naruto sweat just a little bit, and become anxious, all twittery. He really was an evil basterd._

"_Sure," Said Sasuke as Naruto gulped, "But only if you sit in the middle…" _

_At that point Naruto literally turned green much to the comic amusement of Sasuke, as he began to move to make way for her. _

_Meanwhile Sakura was quite shocked… she was lucky enough to sit next to Sasuke, with only a small price to pay of having to sit next to Naruto._

_Inner Sakura raged '__**Chaa, now that he has let us sit by him, we will show him our feminine charms and he will be caught by our beauty into a beautiful relationship… just keep the dead last out of this!'**_

_Sakura, once Sasuke was out of the way, elegantly moved into the middle. She didn't even glance towards Naruto as she began contemplating how amazing Sakura Uchiha would sound, and what their babies would look like. She was truly hopeless as she was sitting right next to the person she was daydreaming about._

_But already Sasuke had begun to ignore her, and was more and more interested on Naruto's deteriorating outside appearance. He began to sweat more, and fiddle with his fingers, and he looked like he was trying hold in a really big fart or was just really constipated by the look of his squenched up face. Sasuke almost laughed out loud. _

_Meanwhile the Hokage, done smoking his pipe looked out at them with fire in his eyes worth of any Fire Shadow. Well now, let's begin then, shall we?" (A/N Yah I looked it up in the manga, and it doesn't even have any of the teams but team 7 listed there so I'm just going to skip all those for times sake, since you know all of them, hopefully, and if not I'll reveal them later.)_

"_Team 7... Naruto Uzumaki… Sakura Haruno…" At this point both Naruto and Sakura looked at each other in disgust… "And Sasuke Uchiha." Then in a wild mood swing they both stood up and cheered, looked at each other and growled, and sat back down._

_Meanwhile, the whole time Sasuke stayed seated thinking about the wonders of torture he could apply to his brother, when he beat him._

_Soon after the Hokage was done with the whole list and concluded with instructions on what was to follow. "Now, your teachers will come in one by one, maybe even together, who knows, every year is different, and in the mean time I suggest you all eat the lunches you prepared for today… on a final note," and with this he smiled warmly, "Make me proud!"_

_Then surprising all but three in the classroom the Hokage's shadow clone poofed away in a cloud of smoke. Now Naruto and Sasuke were not surprised because they both already knew the shadow clone technique, and so seeing it being performed by their Hokage, the Fire Shadow made sense. Especially when he was so busy. But the third person who figured this out was one Hinata Hyuuga. She had already figured out with a quick flash of the Byakugan that this was a clone made up of chakra._

_Everyone else though was in a state of shock awe, most loudly proclaiming how cool the Hokage was. To this state of mind, the unattended students quickly broke up into there teams and ate lunches to get to know each other. Mid way through this lunch Jounin-Sensei's started coming in and taking team's away. Soon team 7 was all that was left, in silence. This was much to the pleasure of Sasuke, who much rather liked it that way. But Sakura and Naruto just felt awkward. Sakura because she felt her and Sasuke should have been hitting it off by now, and Naruto because he wanted to get away from Sakura or at least not have to sit next to her, without making it look so obvious. It was a dilemma._

_After an hour passed by he thought he would go insane and started staring at the wall, trying to think of ways to make the time go by quicker and wondering where the hell there stupid sensei was. _

_Sasuke meanwhile was still in his torture fantasy of a one Itachi Uchiha, he was quite pleased with how it was working out so far._

_Sakura was now just bored. This was not how she imagined her first day with the Uchiha to be._

_At the second hour, the boredom led to genius for Naruto. He figured out a way to kill two birds with one stone. Not only would he set up an eraser above the door to make it fall on there extremely late sensei, but he could use that as an excuse to sit somewhere else. It was perfect… almost foolproof._

_So he got the dirtiest eraser he could find , set the door up just right, got a step ladder to put the eraser on the door, and hid the evidence. He quickly rushed back to the seat below his feigning a want not to get caught, and waited for there extremely tardy sensei to come in to his trap. _

_Sasuke looked down at Naruto with disgust, "You really think that will work on a Jounin level ninja?" _

_Ironically, just as he said that there sensei walked right in the door, and had an eraser fall onto his head, releasing chalk into his hair and the air around him._

_Not even seemingly interested in what just happened, even though Naruto and Sakura were laughing ridiculously loudly at him, he said "My first thoughts are… I hate you, now come meet me on the roof, in 3 minutes." Then he vanished in a twirl of leaves._

_Sasuke was shocked, "Is this guy for real?" _

"_I don't know but that was freakin' hilarious, anyways let's go to the roof, I like the view from there anyways." Naruto replied._

_He rushed ahead, now much happier than anytime he had been the last two hours, and rocketed up unto the roof. _

_Exiting the door, he was greeted by a gray haired ninja, standing near the rails, giggling sort of perversely at some book he was reading. He didn't even acknowledge Naruto's presence until Sasuke and Sakura walked they're way up._

_Closing and putting away his book for a minute he smiled underneath his masked face. "Well now that were all here, why don't we get started by introducing each other, with your name, your likes, dislikes and your dreams." The Jounin asked of them._

_Pointing to Sakura "Your first, girl." the Jounin commanded but not in a mean way._

"_Uhh… sensei don't you think you should go first to show us how it's done?" Sakura inquired._

"_Hmm, your right; well as for my name it's Hatake Kakashi, I don't really felling like telling you my likes and dislikes, as for my dreams of the future.. dunno… Oh, and I have a lot of hobbies as well."_

"_Now let's continue on… ladies first right?" Kakashi concluded._

_Naruto looked at Sasuke, "Wait… all he told us his name…"_

_Sakura opened with "My name is Haruno Sakura and I like the color pink and flowers and… a certain someone. I dislike bullies, annoying people, and people who make fun of other's looks! My dreams for the future… well… *giggles towards Sasuke. For hobbies I like to read, I guess."_

_Hmm, Kakashi thought, and I thought she would at least be interesting._

"_You next Blondie."_

"_Whatever, my name is Uzumaki Naruto, and don't you forget it. I love ramen, and friends, and the town of Konoha. I hate people who disrespect me without getting to know me, and who treat others like dirt. My dream… My dream is to be Hokage, so everyone will be my friend! For hobbies… I like training I guess, does that count?"_

_Now that was interesting, if a little weird, thought Kakashi, reminds me of someone._

"_Now you Uchiha, wrap us up."_

"_My name is Uchiha Sasuke of the Uchiha clan, I don't really have that many likes and I have a lot of dislikes, especially someone in particular. My ambition is to kill that certain someone. Just as an aside, I have no hobbies."_

"_Okkkkk, then I have some good news and bad news for you." Kakashi didn't miss a step._

_Sakura, her curiosity peaked, fell for it when she asked "What's the good news Kakashi-sensei?"_

"_Well you might make genin," Kakashi stated bluntly._

"_What?" Naruto blurted out "Aren't we already genin I mean we passed the test right?'_

"_Don't be hasty now, you don't want to make any waste, don't you at least want to know what the bad news is?" Kakashi returned._

"_Fine, what's the bad news," Naruto grumbled._

"_Your probably won't make genin."_

"_What!!!" Naruto screamed out._

"_I feel I should explain… well you see it works like this, that test was just a preliminary test, your real test is tomorrow, and unfortunately for all you, there is only a 33 percent chance that this team will pass."_

"_Meaning 2 thirds of the class fails the exam?" Sakura quivered _

"_Correct, well that's all I think I need to tell you… OH! One more thing… don't eat breakfast tomorrow or else you'll puke…" Kakashi let out before he disappeared in a twirl of leaves._

"_Man this guy's weird," Naruto sighed._

_Sasuke however, was not worried, for this would just be a stepping stone the way to killing his brother. If he couldn't even complete this, then he might as well quit now to end the pain. Speaking of pain it was about time to see Naruto squirm again._

"_So you guys want to go out to dinner or something to get to know each other?" Sasuke asked._

_Sakura quickly jumped in seeing her chance, "Is that a date Sasuke-kun? Sure, I'll go out with you."_

"_Sakura there's more than just us two on our team you know." Sasuke answered slightly disgusted._

"_Oh you mean Naruto," Sakura asked. "Hey Naruto you wouldn't mind missing this one out right?" _

"_Oh come on I can't be that bad can I, I mean what did I ever do to you Sakura?" Naruto pleaded._

"_You don't get it do you… I Hate You." Sakura seethed, to the cheers of Inner Sakura._

_Naruto was at a loss for words. She seemed like she meant it. "Fine then, I'll just leave you two alone… sorry to bother you." and so Naruto began his lonely descent down the stairs._

_But what he did not know… and what Sasuke did not know… and what Sakura herself did not know was, that was a lie. Deep down, Sakura truly didn't hate him. It was a lie. The worst lie she never knew she told._

"_So Sasuke, how bout that date now?" Sakura asked merrily._

"_Hn, you know, I'm not really felling up for dinner any more, maybe some other time…" So a smirking Sasuke hopped away on his own lonely trek, back to his house of horrors._

_Sakura instantly got depressed. Then she too began to walk down the stairs in her own dejection._

_Meanwhile, the whole time Kakashi lay there in the shadows watching his perspective team. 'This is not going to be easy, I don't think they'll even last 5 seconds of my test.' he thought, and then he too faded away into his lonely trek home. With only a perverted book to keep him company._

_Naruto got home early, right around sunset. He didn't eat, only took a shower and went to bed. Sitting there, feeling a hole where his heart should be, hoping sleep would consume him, not even feeling time pass by him._

_Meanwhile, miles away, the Hokage was receiving his nightly reports. Abruptly, an Anbu poofed into his office with a report in hand. _

_Bowing and placing the report in his Hokage's hand's he waited in silence for his judgment. As the Hokage read the report he let out simple curse "Shit… I never in my wildest dreams would have expected this, it makes sense but my god, I didn't know they hated Naruto so much."_

_Still waiting in silence but more out of shock that something could hit the Hokage so hard, the Anbu waited for his decision, as he was just the messenger and had no clue what the report foretold._

_The Hokage sighed and mumbled something to effect of "I'm getting to old for this job,"_

_Speaking up he made his judgment at last, "Bring me Uzumaki Naruto, I think he should be the first to know, it is after all indirectly his fault."_

_And he closed the file and put it on his desk. The file that read: Haruno Sakura, Age 5._

_A/N Bam! The best part about this is, it's never been done before in the history of fan fiction, something similar has been done, but this idea is completely 100 percent original, and it is amazing. Really it explains so much, it's kinda obvious, especially if you've been catching my foreshadowing. After next chapter, the story really begins. As always Read and Review, and bonus points/free cookies for anyone who can figure out why I called this chapter The Lie or what's on that file and get's it right. *Hint It's not completely because Sakura lied to Naruto… * I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it!_


	10. The Truth Behind the Lie

_**A/n Phew. I really feel like this chapter is the make or break. There will be one more chapter like this but not for a while. Since that is the case, I ask you to humbly judge me on this chapter. If it is terrible to you, then you should probably stop reading. If in turn it is amazing, then you should probably at least see it through. This is the make or break. I hope you enjoy The Truth Behind the Lie**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't Own Naruto and I Never will. DON'T SUE ME PLEASSE!?!**_

_**Tales of An Uzumaki-Chapter Ten**_

_It was raining again in Konoha. It seemed to be raining a lot more frequently. Naruto wondered if it was because of his temperament that was affecting the city. Whenever he was as he was now, at his worst, it always seemed to rain. It was no mist either, it was pouring, with no sign of stopping any sign soon. A monsoon. Nonetheless, Naruto paid little attention to the rain. Sakura's words still ringing in his head._

"_You don't get it Naruto… I hate you." Sakura seethed. *flashback*_

_Naruto was idly wondering how her words could still cause him so much pain. She was no friend of his. So then why did this hurt so much? Why did it feel like his heart had been torn out from asunder? Why was this the worst pain he had ever felt, even more than his sensei's… no he had a new sensei now, I guess just Iruka's death._

_It hurt him to know that this hurt him more than Iruka, and scared him, and enticed him. All emotions buzzing off at once, trying to figure out the mystery that was Sakura Haruno. But as much as he tried he couldn't figure left from right when it came to her._

_Even through all this internal turmoil of which there was much, Naruto never shed a tear. For he had made too many promises to himself, all of which he was done breaking. He had decided on the Hokage's head that promising he would get move on only to break down the next day never solved anything. So he swore to the Yondaime that there would be no more tears, for the sake of his friend and for his own sake. _

_So Naruto, stood firm, walking as most do, feet one after the other, trudging his way past people as if they were kunai in a war zone. They didn't even look in his direction for that would be acknowledging that the Kyuubi still lived, that they're greatest Hokage had failed. _

_And so even though Naruto was not truly alone, he was truly alone. Being alone, at such a critical time, hurt even more. With the rain pouring down on his face, he took up an old strategy he used when Iruka's death was the most painful. He smiled once more. The smile with no love was back. To hold back the tears once more, it's duty was not yet fulfilled. _

_Naruto walked now with that grin, if it could be called that on his face, and this time, people avoided him instead of the other way around. This time his presence was acknowledged, even if by fear. People saw him and took the time to look at him. They got out of his way, almost as if by respect. This made the blond happy. So for a time in a dreamlike trance, his painful smile got replaced with a real grin. Then, the fear he though was his own went away, only then did he realize he had been scaring the village he loved. And only then did he realize that it was out of trepidation not respect that they got out of his way, and only then did he realize that there fears were linked intrinsically to his smile._

_So he walked on, at his same snail pace, hoping that he could be anyone other than who he was now. Hoping without hope that his heart could mend again. That he would find solace somewhere somehow. But fate was cruel. And Naruto's fate was the cruelest of them all._

_Naruto walked even past the smell of Ichiraku's and the people he had discarded there without much change in his gait. He just kept walking as most people do, one foot in front of the other. He walked on and on. His feet dragging with every step._

_He wished his life would end right now, but he had neither the courage nor the fortitude to do it. Still, throughout all those dark thoughts, he never once cried. For Naruto Uzumaki, Jinchūriki of Konoha, he was one who never broke his promises. Because that was his nin-do, his ninja way. Something he treasured above all else._

_The rain pouring on his face, smothering his hair in moisture, the now dark blonde was almost home. It was always dark under the clouds upon which the rain fell but it seemed to be getting darker, as if they were reaching the precipice of the storm, not the eye, but where the rain and darkness was the worst._

_It was funny because his pain was also reaching a precipice, not the eye, but where loneliness and darkness was the worst. Just more to the idea that the storm raged to his emotions. As weird as that sounded. _

_Finally, Naruto, with no sense of time reached his apartment. He began to trudge up the stairs, finally out of the rain, only then noticing how cold he was. How sopping wet he was. He decided then and there that the second he got into his building he would change into his nice, warm, pajamas and go straight to bed. He was sure his plants would love the water they were getting, and that would take care of that._

_Sadly as he crossed morosely passed the last stair, his plan was foiled, as there was an Anbu waiting for him. And it said the words he least wanted to hear right now._

"_The Hokage requests your presence." _

_So Naruto took one last fleeting look at his door, and followed the already turning Anbu._

_Words were not required as they leapt out of a window and onto a nearby roof into the rain, to begin there short journey. Both seemed entrapped in there own silences. There own thoughts self consuming. Not that this was a bad thing, just that it didn't lead to the best of conversations. But then again, they didn't know each other, so what would they talk about. _

_Still, it felt slightly awkward to Naruto who kept looking at the Anbu out of the corner of his eye. Then they reached the Hokage's tower. And for the 3__rd__ time in a very short time, he began to walk through the same door, and climb the same stairs, being led by another Anbu and went past the same evil as hell secretary to arrive at the same dreaded place. No good news came out of this place._

_He could tell it would be bad when he saw the 3__rd__ Hokage's face, it looked used and abused. Older and more defeated, resigned almost. _

_His words were full of emotion as he choked out "Naruto… I have some news I think you should know."_

_The Anbu sensing his dismissal left as quietly as he arrived, only slightly worried at his Hokage's shriveled state._

"_So should I sit down then? Or should I get you a paddle so you can punish me some more?" attacked Naruto, especially angry over the Hokage's punishment over what had now transpired._

_The Hokage looked down, but not to break away from the stare, but only because there was something that made him more guilty. The file, that read Haruno Sakura. He didn't know where to start, this whole thing was so… crazy._

"_Well I guess I deserved that didn't I? Now Naruto, there is something you should know… about your first friend Sakura." the Hokage squeaked._

"_She was not and will never be my friend!" Naruto yelled._

_The Hokage looked saddened by this statement. "She would be quite disappointed to hear that, if she really could."_

_Naruto looked puzzled as if the Hokage was an egg he just couldn't crack. "What do you mean by that?"_

"_I can see you look confused, I think it's best if you sit down for this." the Hokage suggested._

_Naruto still distrustful, slowly sat down, expecting to be bombarded as he did. "Well what is it?"_

_The Hokage took one last look at the file and began a story. "Once there was a little girl, a little girl who was teased and outcast by everyone. She tried to fit in, but no one seemed to care for her, citing her imperfect looks as reasons for her unpopularity…"_

_Naruto interrupted " Come on old man, I don't have time for your stupid stories!"_

"_Please Naruto just let me finish, I promise you'll have your answers when I'm done ." The Hokage pleaded _

_Seeing Naruto reluctantly nod the strongest ninja in Konoha continued " But there was a shy little boy who always liked the little girl. When ever he looked at her unique looks he only saw her as the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Sadly, no one liked the little boy either, for things, he too couldn't control. So, he was always shy about talking to her, fearing that she would hurt him, like all the others did. But the little girl wouldn't hurt a fly, she was always very kind to him, whenever he was around, he just didn't realize it yet, being so young and dumb. However, one day, some bullies were picking on the little girl, calling her mean names, and worst of all to the little boy, ugly. When he walked around and heard that not only were they trying to hurt her physically, but emotionally as well, a part of him snapped. So without thought for his own safety, he took on the bullies and beat them away."_

_The Hokage paused seeing Naruto starting to piece together what he was talking about. Then he continued, "For a short while, the little boy, and the little girl were the best of friends, and they had the best of fun. They were happy as long as they were with each other. But, it was not meant to be, for the little girl's mother was very over protective. And when she saw her little girl hanging out with the little boy, of whom she thought little of, she took the little girl away from the little boy. When they got home, all the little girl could was talk about the little boy, and he was the best and first friend she had ever had. Now the little girl's mother had patiently put up through all of this as she worked up a sinister plan to keep her little girl safe from the little boy, not knowing the damage she was doing. So she took the little girl to a friend of her's who was skilled in the use of mind jutsu. She was able to convince the man about the dangers of the little boy, and how that he would not only affect her little girl but the man's little girl as well. Now most, if not all of this was paranoia, but it was strong enough to affect the man into doing the most forbidden of his family's jutsu's."_

_This time when the Hokage looked up, Naruto was looking down, visibly hurt by the story that was being told. "The man named Inoichi went into the little girl's mind, and he put into the little girls mind a… second personality. They called this personality Inner Sakura."_

_The Hokage almost expected Naruto to be shocked, but Naruto just kept looking down. "They gave this second personality much power over the little girl, including influencing her thoughts and desires, who she liked and hated, even her memories. The girl's mother asked the man to have the little girl like a boy called Sasuke, as the mother so wanted the best suitor for her child. Finally she asked, that he erase all the good memories of the little boy and replace them with bad one's. Then they let the little girl sleep, to let her mind get accustomed to all the changes within."_

_This time even the Hokage looked down. "The little girl had no recollection of the little boy in the morning, except for all the times when he bullied her, which in fact never happened. Inner Sakura pressed the little girl on and raged her emotions on out of her control. The little girl never had a chance, and she started to hate the little boy and ignore him. Whenever she did see him, she would not spare him a mean comment or a hateful beating. The little boy not knowing what had changed in the little girl, took this quite harshly, even going into Acoma for a little while over it. His memories were therefore erased, but unlike the little girl, his feelings remained. So as they grew, he crushed on her and knew not why, and she hated him all over false memories. Until one day the boy, not so little any more, found out that the girl had caused him all this pain and regained his memories. He began to hate the girl, little or not. They both began to hate each other, over lies they could not see. The truth hidden, until now. It must be fate, that both Naruto, the boy, and Sakura, the girl, ended up on the same team. Don't you think boy?" The Hokage finished and questioned, sadly._

_Naruto looked up, holding back his tears. "Why? Why? WHY?" He asked the Hokage._

"_Why does this sort of thing always happen to me, why am I the only one who's always in pain?" Naruto questioned._

_The Hokage responded "The little boy was in pain too, but he worked hard to achieve his dreams and to make friends like the little girl." _

_Naruto looked down, as the Hokage continued "And your not alone in your pain, there are other's out there, Sasuke for one. I bet Anko also feels much the same pain."_

_Naruto looked back up, "You know were friends, Sasuke and I… I even taught him the shadow clone jutsu." _

_The Hokage was surprised at this news. But waited for Naruto to continue._

"_But all this means nothing if I can't get Sakura back, to know that she never hated me, that it was a fabrication of her mother's and that rat Inoichi… I can't stand it. We must be able to do something! We can get him to take away Inner Sakura, right?"_

_At this the Hokage knew it was deadly important to look Naruto straight in the eye, so he could see how serious he was. "Naruto, we were able to get this information out of Inoichi, after our first talk, I investigated some of the reasons she could have hated you, I never expected… He's guilty Naruto, in more ways than one, but what you must know, is that if he took of this jutsu, he mind would revert to that of the day it was implanted, that of a 5 year old's. That is why that jutsu is forbidden, more than anything else. Otherwise, under proper control it could be useful. But that makes the risks way to high. The Sakura you knew was gone… Naruto. I'm sorry."_

_Naruto couldn't believe it "No your lying!" He jumped at the Hokage and started pounding at his chest, papers from his desk and the report flying._

_Breaking his promise, once more, the tears came out finally, as he pounded his fists into the Hokage's chest. "Lying! Lying! Lying!" _

_The Hokage just stood there, he too weeping, until he embraced the little boy into a bone crushing hug. _

"_I'm so sorry Naruto, I wish things could be any other way… you don't deserve this. No one deserves this." Then the Hokage had a thought, that gave him hope._

"_Naruto just because the one you knew is gone, doesn't mean that the one that's here can't change. I'm sure that if anyone can defeat this Jutsu, it's you." The Hokage said looking down at the boy who long ago had give into the hug._

_Naruto looked up at the Hokage and his eyes burned with a fire that hadn't shone since the days since before Iruka's death. "Then I swear on these tears, on my pain, and on the little girl I used to know, that I will not give up until Sakura is just Sakura once more. Believe it!" _

_And the Hokage did believe him. And he said so, "I believe you Naruto, with all my heart." _

_And he gave Naruto a smile that shone throughout the room, instantly melting 20 years off his old bones. Seemingly, transforming in front of his eyes, Naruto first dropped his mouth in awe and wonder. Then he too returned it with a smile of his own. And though neither of them knew it, lost in the happiness of the moment, the rain had finally stopped._

_A/n I was planning to write more, but that looks and sounds like the ending place. I feel pretty confident that this was a good way to tell what I wanted to tell. I don't have any regrets. I was recently informed however that about half of my chapter were in italics… oops. Sorry, won't happen again. Anyways, past that dumb blonde moment (I'm a blonde), please read and review, at least tell me if what I did to try and explain Inner Sakura made sense to you._


	11. A Friend In Need Is A Friend Indeed

_A/N Ok, if this doesn't end italics I don't know what will, I started a new template… Anyways we have a lot to talk about this time. I now have a new Beta, my close friend Zettai Eniguma. While we disagree on a lot of philosophical matters he knows a lot about Naruto and I believe that this will be a productive working relationship._

_But, as I was reading his stories, I started to wonder, and I want your opinion on this. Would you rather have 100 reviews where half was flame, or would you rather have in stead 30 quality reviews, with either exultation, or constructive criticism? Leave your ideas in your review. One last thing… this is a tragedy for a reason.(Tease alert). Without further ado, I humbly present to you, A Friend In Need, Is A Friend Indeed._

_Tales of An Uzumaki- Chapter 11_

_Naruto walked out of the Hokage's office, in a manner exactly opposite of the last time he exited the Hokage's office. Where last time he ran in tears, this time he strode with confidence and a smile brimming his child-like face. The blonde 'prison' had no clue as to how he was going to get the Sakura he knew back. But he knew it wouldn't work with him moping around. No matter what it took, he would save her from the faux life in which she currently inhabited. He would not fail. Failure wasn't even in the back of his head, not even close to being acceptable. Only absolute success would do. _

_But, as is usually the case with extremely difficult problems, the how was the hardest part. Naruto was not even close to finding an appropriate solution. But he had the will and would surely make the effort. Is that what counted in the end? He would will himself to be Hokage, so surely… surely he can get her to remember him; to defeat the Inner 'Sakura' inside herself. If she could beat her own demons… then, maybe there was hope for someone like him. That's why he couldn't let her be controlled anymore. As a ninja of Konoha, Sakura had the same rights as anyone else. And for her rights to be infringed on so totally, that she didn't even know what was going on. In one word, disgusting. And by her mom no less! He didn't care what they thought about him, or how they treated him, or how they ignored him. But when they messed with one of his friends, they were just asking for it._

_So as he walked home through the streets of Konoha, the golden streets of Konoha, he saw someone he did not expect. Worst of all, he was leeching on some girls bathing. Naruto of course, saw the Super Pervert Jiraiya being his usual peeping tom self. But Naruto had never experienced such obvious perverseness before. At first it shocked him, but that was quickly replaced by anger._

"_Yo, you stupid pervert, what do you think your doing?" Naruto yelled, face raging in obvious anger. _

_Jiraiya turned around for the slightest fraction of a second… "Uhh, what are you doing here, go away!" Said the Toad Sage, annoyed by the boy's mere presence._

_Before Naruto could respond, it seemed the perv had a change of heart, "Wait, your why I'm here, come over here for a second." _

_Still confused, Naruto beckoned to Jiraiya's command. _

"_So, Naruto… is there anything you want to talk about?" Jiraiya questioned._

"_Why do you wanna know?" Naruto spurned back._

"_Don't question me!" Jiraiya belched, "I am the legendary Toad Hermit of the Sannin, so don't question my awesomeness!."_

"_Whatever," Naruto rolled his eyes, disgusted by the graying man._

"_So tell me, do you have any juicy gossip, perhaps a girlfriend?" Jiraiya inquired, curious as to how the seal was holding up, and this was the best way of gauging his current emotional state._

"_A girlfriend? No! But I do have something that you could maybe help me with," Naruto lead on._

"_Oh, what would that be?" Jiraiya wondered._

"_Well… I'm not sure if I should tell a pervert like you, but the Hokage would probably tell you eventually so here goes… there's a girl…" And right there Naruto was interrupted._

"_A girl… HA! Naruto is having girl trouble!" Jiraiya laughed out loud._

"_I guess you could call it that, her name's Sakura and she has a technique placed on her by Inoichi that radically altered her mind," Naruto continued on._

"_Hmm, interesting, explain it to Jiraiya," Referencing himself, comically. _

"_Well, apparently a man named Inoichi went into her mind, on Sakura's mom's command, and took her memories from her… of me. Then he put in a second personality to affect her decisions and thoughts. I don't really know how bad it is… but she was my first friend you know? I owe it to her to save her."_

"_Wow gaki, it looks like you got the love bug pretty bad eh?" Jiraiya guffawed._

"_Shut up… you… Pervy Sage" Naruto stuttered._

"_What did you call me?" Jiraiya yelled angrily._

"_You heard me, now what's your theory, oh great Pervy Sage?" Naruto retorted._

_Getting quite somber Jiraiya responded, "Naruto… do you ever get the feeling that things aren't the way there supposed to be… that were living in a messed up world," Jiraiya said looking past Naruto. _

"_Why of course the world's messed up," Naruto still not understanding._

"_That's not what I mean… don't you sometimes feel like, the world here is wrong, that the way things are unfolding, isn't how they were meant to be? I've been having a gut feeling about this for a while now… and now this," Jiraiya looked down. _

"_I don't really understand where you're going with this," Naruto was incredulous._

"_Don't you feel like… your life should be different? That everything should be different. Something is just… wrong," Jiraiya let out. _

"_Hmm, I guess I never really put much thought into it… but now that you mention it, yeah kinda," Naruto paused, "Definitely, now that I'm really looking deeply, everything just looks twisted."_

"_Yeah, I don't really know what's going on, or why things are so messed up, or why I feel so uneasy," Jiraiya sighed, "Anyways Naruto, I'm sorry… by your description it looks like a secret family related kinjutsu."_

_Naruto looked depressed for a second and then… "Well, it doesn't matter, who needs a dumb, stupid, old, Pervy Sage like you! I'll just find a way to bring her back on my own, if I give up now, what kind of friend would I be?" _

_Jiraiya stared Naruto straight in the eyes, as if seeing something no one else could and then laughed merrily, "Good luck kid, you're gonna need it."_

_Naruto swiveled on his feet and only turned back to give a quick, "Whatever." _

_Then he was gone into the wind._

_Jiraiya stared at the Hokage's son and whispered, "That kid… has the potential to change the world, let's just hope he's not like his father," Then he turned back, living up Hakuna Matata and went onto the staring of prepubescent ladies. _

_Naruto, crossing Jiraiya off the list of potential help, knew there was only one other man he could count on. Well, other than the Hokage, but he was tired of talking to him, it never led anywhere good. So Naruto launched himself into the air, in the direction of the Uchiha district. Where the home of his only current friend resided. He hoped to whoever was out there, that soon enough, Sasuke wouldn't be his only friend._

_Then he was at the door, making record time. Politely knocking, Naruto the barged in, not able to wait any longer._

_Sasuke was waiting for him, with a snarl on his face. "Did no one ever teach you to wait after you knock, dobe, its common courtesy." _

"_Ha, ha, very funny teme, now come on find a place for us to sit, we need to talk," Naruto growled._

"_This better be good," Sasuke was already sitting on a fine piece of furniture._

_Naruto sat across from him "Ok, here's what's up… you know our teammate Sakura," Naruto paused for Sasuke's nod, "Well as it turns out, she is pretty much being controlled by her mother and a guy named Inoichi by a secret family mind jutsu." _

_Sasuke whispered to himself, "That explains one crazed fan girl…"_

_Whether Naruto heard him or not, he continued on regardless, "Yeah, so anyways, she was my friend when we were like 5, but then… she got 'caught' playing with the demon… I guess her mom got crazed and had Inoichi do some weird jutsu." _

"_So? What do you want me to do about it?" Sasuke said impassionedly._

"_I want you to be a friend, and help," Naruto responded, fire and brimstone eyes shining._

_The Kyuubi's words ringing in his head, Sasuke frowned, "Fine."_

_Naruto smiled a fool's smile, "Thanks Sasuke, I owe you one."_

"_Hn," Sasuke returned, simply._

"_So then, I'll see you tomorrow, at the test. We'll try and break into her then, I guess," Naruto dragged on._

"_Sounds good," Sasuke said wishing the conversation to be over._

"_Well, goodbye then, teme," Naruto walked away._

_Sasuke didn't even respond, and quickly returned to the intense afternoon clone training he was interrupted from._

_Naruto left a lot more focused and happier than when he came in. He was a lot more sure of himself, and with his friend's albeit reluctant decision to help him, he felt invincible._

_Although he still did not have a plan, he was sure he would make one up when it counted. He always worked better on the fly, just going by instinct. It had never failed him in the past… even for Mizuki. So he would trust it again this time._

_Nodding his head in silent agreement, Naruto ran back to his apartment wishing for the next day to get started. Then he turned to the Hokage's monuments and silently swore… 'One day, I will be greater than all of you, even the fourth!' _

_Aside from this little pit stop, so to speak, the trip was relatively peaceful and quiet. Entering his door, he fed himself some 3 minute ramen, Kim Chi this time, his favorite. Then he was off to bed. Although it was only 7 'o'clock Naruto wanted to be rested for the dreadful test tomorrow. Not only was it a 66 percent chance of failure, but also he couldn't eat breakfast… now that was just a crime. _

_But after he prepared himself for bed, he just couldn't sleep. He was too excited, and no matter what trick he used, counting backwards, counting sheep, to stop all thoughts, he still couldn't control the torrent of emotions he felt. Silently he wondered… 'Is this what it feels like, to have a true friend… to love?' But sadly, he had no answer to his melancholy introverts._

_Ironically, now that he did not want sleep, as he was contemplating his own emotions, it came to him like a sucker punch; totally unexpected, the figment of life called rest._

_The next thing he knew he was awaking to the sound of his alarm clock. This was honestly the first time he wasn't tired in a long time. This time he gracefully got up and peacefully turned off his abused alarm clock._

_As he walked into the kitchen to make himself breakfast, he remembered he couldn't eat today. Then he remembered what today was. He was taking the test to become a gennin today. Hopefully, it would go better than his last 'gennin test'. And today was the day he saved Sakura from her predicament!_

_Before he knew it, he was rushing to put on his ninja gear, excited as could be, and then like lightning he was out the door. He didn't even stop to admire the sun shining on the dark forest, cutting blades of light fighting for space, or the animal life, running away at the sound and sight of his light footsteps. Nor did he have time to notice the way the wind blew the leaves around him, from tree to tree. _

_Because right then, Naruto was focused. So focused, it would have taken a punch to knock him out of it. And even then, it would have to be pretty hard. _

_All Naruto could think about was her face. White set on pink, with green emerald pools. A picture of absolute beauty, the picture that haunted him, teased him, loved him, hated him, wanted him, denied him, and was all around confounding. _

_The mental image of Haruno Sakura was many things. But one thing it wasn't was his friend. He swore, to no one in particular, that by the end of the day that would change._

_So Naruto arrived at the spot they were required to meet at. A full hour early, he was the first one there. That didn't matter to him; he loved the quiet, reflective forest. The tranquility an anti-thesis to his own inner turmoil. He still didn't have a plan. But oddly that didn't bother him, nor did the idea of him failing, which wasn't even really in his mind. But what did scare him was… what happened after. So when he got her back, when he got his friend back. What then? Would it even be the same? Would she have changed? Maybe even after Inner Sakura is gone, she still doesn't like him. _

_He supposed, as hard as that would be… he could live with that. As long as she chose for herself, as long as she had a true choice, once again, then if she didn't want anything to do with him. That she would rather be with Sasuke or whoever. He guessed it would be for the best anyways. Hopefully though… they could still remain friends. He didn't ask for much, just a friend. As they say, a friend in need is a friend in deed._

_And then he saw her. The Cherry Blossom herself, striding over, looking as beautiful as ever._

"_Oh, hey Naruto… do you know where Sasuke is?" Sakura questioned not even really looking at Naruto.._

_Just staring at her intently he didn't even really hear her._

"_Why are you all staring at me so intense and creep like, I told you yesterday I don't like you, bug off," Sakura scowled, getting annoyed already._

_But Naruto kept staring. And the more he stared, the more she squirmed. And the more she squirmed, the more he stared, a seemingly endless cycle… until._

"_I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Sasuke smirked._

"_No, of course not Sasuke-kun," Sakura laughed nervously._

"_Hn," Sasuke grunted, looking, disdainly at Naruto._

"_So, it looks like I'll have to do everything, figures… Sakura, I have something important to tell you… that voice you hear…" In a weird twist of fate, Kakashi arrived right on time, interrupting Sasuke."So, you're all here eh? And none of you ate breakfast?" Kakashi breezed out, calm as ever._

_Seeing nods to both questions, "Great then, I guess I should explain to you about the test."_

"_Your primary objective… is to get these… two… bells," Kakashi dragged it on as far as he could._

_Seeing the three not impressed, he continued, "You may be wondering why there's only two, well that's easy, only two of you can possibly pass this test, even if two of you get the bells, one will inevitably fail. And that's if you're lucky enough to get a bell."_

"_That's it," Sasuke smirked._

"_Yup, that's it," The masked response came._

"_Are you ready?" Kakashi said, and as he said the letter r, Naruto was already in mid-air._

_Flipping Naruto over, while reading his perverted book, he calmly told Naruto, "I never said go…"_

"_Heh… right…" Naruto laughed nervously._

_Putting the bells in his pocket, he waited, and looked at them and then said… "Ok… Go!"_

_A/n Yah, this chapter is mainly just a set up for another main piece in Ch. 12, but I liked the talk with Jiraiya. There was a lotta good stuff in this chapter actually. Nice and broad, while still not being of uber length. Yah very nice, very nice. Well that's my opinion anyways, for yours… REVIEW!_

_I will wait to review until it is posted, but I do say I did comment quite a bit, lol. Also, when you say or, you don't need to put a period in between this and the next, just or, and this, or this works. Just to let you know. Besides that, I think I covered everything._


	12. Hope

**IMPORTANT A/N If this is all ineligible aka. Underlines and/or italics, then copy and paste it unto word or works processor, or barring those, note pad. Then you can just strip away the Italics and/or Underlines. Ok, well I have finals next week, so it'll probably be next weekend before I pump out another chapter… Anyways I hope you enjoy… Hope? (ominous title I know…) Oh. And before I forget… THANK YOU FOR 10,000 hits(yayz). **

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Naruto and I Never will. DON'T SUE ME PLEASSE!?!**

**Tales of An Uzumaki-Chapter Twelve**

Amazingly, Kakashi had read Naruto wrong. His very first move wasn't to launch a hopeless attack. He did more intelligent thing and jumped back, to hide. True, while he wasn't yet with his teammates, and they most likely had yet no clue as to the true purpose of the test… it was a start.

But if Kakashi had known the full front of Naruto's plan… he may just have passed him then and there. It was hard to tell though, as he was always behind that mask, always hiding, whether it be pain or joy, his face hidden from the world, and any companionship he may have otherwise made.

So, Naruto had hidden, and hidden well. But Sakura, although very book learned… wasn't really good at the applications of ninja techniques or stealth. She had no family to teach her jutsu, just a mom, she hardly ever saw anymore, always working, for Sakura's sake.

This was very fortunate for Naruto's plan. If he was to get a one on one conversation and break her Inner Sakura, he would first need to know where she was. The weird thing was… if he could tell where Sakura was, then Kakashi could obviously tell where she was too; even if he was reading some stupid book. But he was still standing there, in the same spot, with seemingly no care in the world, except maybe his perverted literature.

As Naruto, silently, carefully, and acrobatically worked his way from worn bark to worn bark it continued to puzzle him. There was obviously something he wasn't getting here… but what? He decided quickly, after barrel rolling and somersaulting simultaneously in the air, that it did not matter, at least not until he saved Sakura.

So, with the will of fire, brimming in his eyes, he saw her face, the beauty that was so aptly called Sakura, the cherry blossom of the leaf. But right now, her radiant face, belied a mind shadowed in hate and darkness, of mystery and intrigue. Of forbidden jutsu's and painful decisions and regrets.

He would fix her. He would change her, save her. Return her to the friend he used to know. Give her back her freedom of choice, rights inestimable to humankind. He had heard stories of Iwa's Kage and his reign of terror. He had not turned his eye to stories of Kira's ninja killing each other… just to graduate.

Those were people and stories with no freedom. Where the only choice was a bad one… the worst part? This was even worse. She didn't even have a choice, just a farce, a lie, what she thinks is freedom is really the best cage; a mother's love turned into this? It was truly despicable. For one who had never had a family, no one to come home to when he was hurt, or when he was sad. No one to tuck him in at night when he wanted to go to sleep. No one to teach him right from wrong. This was the greatest sin.

Even if she wasn't his friend… he would have done anything to save anyone from this fate. Only Mizuki would deserve something like this.

But she was his friend. Or was his friend anyways. It was not only his duty to save her, but… honestly, his need. He needed her. He need his first friend back. As much as he enjoyed Sasuke's company. It just... just wasn't the same.

She still hadn't noticed him. That was good… and bad. Good, in that he could still come to her in his terms, bad, that it poorly reflected her skills. He was basically staring out at her face from a barely concealed tree.

So Naruto did what all gentlemen did, upon seeing a beautiful lady. He picked up his jaw, and made his move. This time, just leaping normally, Naruto landed in a crouch beside her.

Sakura was peeved at his very presence, and she told him so, "What are you doing here? More importantly, where's Sasuke!?"

"To answer your first question, I'm just being a friend, as for Sasuke, I don't know honestly, but knowing him, he'll appear when the time is right."

Sakura began to contort in anger, "You still don't get it do you, Naruto, WE! ARE! NOT! FRIENDS!"

Naruto just smiled, "Yes we are Sakura, you just don't remember."

Inner Sakura instantly woke up, "**Don't listen to this loser, all he says are lies, because he is so desperate for you, he's probably like a pervert or something.**"

Sakura however, was afraid. Why was he smiling so smugly? It didn't make sense. So she asked "What do you mean?"

Naruto turned and laid down on a branch. Looking over at her now he questioned her, "Do you remember the first time we met Sakura?"

Sakura's eyes started to scrunch up, this time, not in anger, but in concentration, she kept chasing a memory only for at the last moment, it to be taken away.

Inner Sakura, seeing her confusion made her move "**See, I told you he would lie to you, he doesn't know you, the first time you saw him was at the academy… he was a loser then, and he's a dead last now.**"

Sakura felt though with all her heart that there was something more, something hidden.

"I… can't remember," Sakura gasped out loud.

Naruto just looked up into the sky. "That's alright Sakura, I didn't really expect you too. I mean with Inner Sakura and all, even if you tried, she'd probably hide it from you."

Sakura grasped her heart in shock, her mouth slack, and her mind in disbelief. Inner Sakura… suddenly went silent. "How do you know… about…her."

Naruto's smile faded for a second, as if for a second he was remembering someone or something painful, "I was told from the Hokage, he found out the truth, and not just about Inner Sakura, but her origin, don't you think it's weird, that a second personality just suddenly appeared in your mind, at the age of 5?"

"Well… I've always thought I was a little crazy, honestly, that's why I've had such a hard time making friends… I've always kind of… well, doubted myself." Sakura explained, downcast.

Naruto smiled again, "Sakura, you've never had any trouble making friends… you've always had one, right here."

Sakura didn't even respond, she just kept looking down. Inner Sakura spoke up again "**You don't need him, you have Sasuke and Ino, you're a kunoichi of Konoha, you don't need him.**"

Sakura looked up at him conflict baring in her eyes. She didn't know who to believe, who was right, or who was wrong. So she decided she would continue listening.

Naruto returned to looking up at the sky, when he realized that she wasn't going to answer him "You would like to know what happened wouldn't you?" Naruto paused to wait for her nod, and then before continuing asked… "What's your mom's name?"

Now Sakura was just confused as to why he would want to know such a thing, but since it did no harm… "My mom's name is Sukihana." (A/N rough translation Love Flower)

As if tasting it in his mouth, Naruto drawled. "Sukihana… that is a pretty and fitfully belying name,"

"Well, how do I put this…" Naruto paused, "I guess the best way, is to just tell you straight up. Your mother, Sukihana, she was the one who put Inner Sakura in you."

Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing. He had to be lying, her mother wouldn't do that to her. She wouldn't cause all that self doubt, and fear. She wouldn't and could not do that to her own daughter. In denial, Sakura screamed out, "She was right! I never should have trusted you! All you can do is lie! My mother would never do that to me, ever!"

Naruto hadn't had that smile on his face for a while. Not even her beauty could hide her obvious pain. It hurt him to do this to her. But she needed to know the truth. "It's true Sakura, Inoichi; Ino's father was the one who did it. He was good friends with Sukihana, and one day, she caught you playing with me. She caught you playing with... the one who holds the nine tail fox, Kyuubi, the one opponent not even the fourth could best in combat. And so the demon was sealed in me."

Sakura started to sob "No, no, no, it's not true, why are you telling me this, it's not true, it can't be true."

Naruto winced his eyes in pain, "She caught you playing with me, the day I saved you from some bullies. Your mom had lost her husband, your father that night. She always hated me for that. So when she saw me and you together… well, I guess you could say she got desperate." Naruto painfully exasperated, at the end, scratching the back of his head.

Inner Sakura saw her opportunity, "**The best lies come from the truth, Sakura. He didn't save you from the bullies, he was the bully. Your mom was just trying to protect you Sakura, I'm just your friend. Do not listen to his lies. What would Sasuke think?**"

Sakura screamed at her, "Shut up, would a mother take my memories away from me, would she lie to me? If that was really true, then all she would have had to do was keep me away from him. I don't need you! You were never my friend! Always telling me to do things. How long have you been influencing me? Are you even real, or just a way for my mom to send her control?"

Inner Sakura failed to reply, seeing she had lost that battle.

Naruto kept talking, "When she got desperate… she went to the only friend she could trust. The man name Inoichi. She consulted in him her problem. And while he personally held no grudge against the demon, or me… he… always secretly loved your mother. Apparently since they were children."

Sakura was still sobbing, "How do you know all this? How, how could this be true, how? How! How!?"

Naruto for the first time, had to look away from her, he could not stand her gaze, "Inoichi, after the Hokage told me what happened, came to me. Apparently, he was the one whom gave the Hokage all his information. He was extremely guilty, and he told me so. He said he didn't have the guts to face you, the one whose life he had ruined, but he could at least apologize to me in your stead. He's the one who gave me all this insight."

And here Naruto sighed, looking at Sakura with tears barely concealed behind his eyes, "For what it's worth, Sakura, I'm sorry. That's what he wanted me to tell you, if I ever got the chance."

Smiling a fake smile, Naruto chocked, "Anyways, so once your mother, Sukihana, took you away from me, she brought you to Inoichi. She asked of him to do anything she could, to keep her daughter away from the demon, meaning me. He knew of one jutsu that would fit the bill. But it was forbidden. However, he did not tell her this, for he loved her even still. And, that night, she truly looked desperate in the moonlight. So, he explained the jutsu to her. That it would implant a second consciousness within you. That he would look through all your memories, and lock the one's that involved me in them. And, with the second consciousness, make sure you stayed away from me. And then he did one more thing. At your mother's bidding, he had the consciousness implant ideals and false memories of Sasuke. And, with her limited control of your being, at the very sight of him, release hormone's to influence your young body and mind."

Sakura screamed inside her mind, "No, that can't be true, that can't be a lie, not Sasuke, not my feelings for him, that can't be a lie as well. Has my whole life, just been a lie?"

Inner Sakura almost sounded sad, "**It's as real as you want it to be Sakura. I can make you forget about this, I can make you forget this pain. I can heal you Sakura.**"

Sakura rushed Naurto, embracing him and beating into his chest, sobbing into his body, "No, no, not again, it's time for the lies to end, not again, I don't want to forget again. I want to live my life. I don't want to live my mother's ideals."

Naruto was in a precarious position. Here was his lifelong crush sobbing against him, in deep pain, hitting his chest, with righteous woman fury. Here was the girl, no… the woman, he once called a friend, breaking down into him. Naruto didn't know what to do. This was basically the first time he had touched another woman in any sort of intimate way. His heart started pounding, he started to sweat, panic almost overtook him. Then he asked himself, internally, "Is this… is this what… love feels like?"

Then he knew what do. He raised her chin to his face, so she was looking right into his eyes. Tears still coming out of her beautiful green emerald eye, he smiled and said, "So then don't."

And then he kissed her. It was passionate, it was lustful, and at first, it was one-sided. Sakura at first was in to too much shock to fight him. Then Inner Sakura made one last gasp, "**Sakura, are you going to let this demon touch you, to kiss you? I thought you hated him?**"

Sakura raised her arm, as if to slap him. But, then, his scent flooded in, the ramen and the dirt. The pain and the sweat. The love. And the memories that were locked, came back to her as if on a flood. The memories of his sweet childhood face, fighting to save her sake came back to her. The fear of her mother taking her to Inoichi and performing the jutsu upon her. And she started to kiss him back. And the hand which was reared back to hit him, went around to the back of his golden locked hair, and pulled him inwards, wanting, needing more. The electricity and feelings exchanged were infinite and explosive. Every second felt like an hour, and she didn't even realize the lack of air she was experiencing. She let in Naruto's tongue, and they're tongues started fencing each other like swords in a duel.

"He is not a demon! And I have never hated him! You're the demon, now be gone!"

Then, after what seemed like the longest time, they broke apart slowly. And when she broke apart, for the first time in a long time, Sakura was back, the friend, and now girlfriend of Naruto was back. And she was alone in her mind; Inner Sakura had died in that kiss, her mission failed. And that was the way Sakura liked it.

Sakura smiled, so many teeth showing, she almost looked like a shark, "Thank you… Naruto Uzumaki,"

Naruto just smiled, so happy he couldn't express the joy with which his heart and soul radiated, melted into one.

Just as they were leaning into each other again. Sasuke threw a kunai into the tree above them. Shocking them both, with his smiling surprise appearance, he asked Naruto "Are you done?"

Smiling back at Sasuke, he looked into Sakura's eyes, and wiped away her dry tears. "I think were done here Sasuke."

Getting serious again, Sasuke replied, "Good, because we have a test to complete."

So hand in hand, the demon and the blossom leapt unto the last Uchiha. Sakura looked at him, smile still etched upon her graceful exterior, "So what are we waiting for?"

A/N **Personally, I think this is my best work. This isn't the longest chapter, nor necessarily the most detailed, or the one with the most far-reaching plot. But so far, it's my favorite. Hope.**


	13. A New Chapter

**A/n Well, last chapter was fun, I even found out I could review my own story, and wrote something goofy. I don't really have much else to say, other than I hope you like this one as much as I liked the last one. Oh, one more thing, last chap, I had no Beta for only that chap, because of scheduling conflicts. Anyways, here is Chapter 13:A New Chapter**

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Naruto and I Never will. DON'T SUE ME PLEASSE!?!\**

**Tales of An Uzumaki-Chapter Thirteen**

Naruto felt weird. Ecstatic, the best he'd ever felt, smiling like jack-a-rabbit on a zip-ah-dee-do-dah-day, but even with his old friend and new girlfriend returned to him… Something still felt off. Like in the back of his head, he had this nagging feeling that a new chapter in his life was turning. Oddly enough, years later, a book would be written, and in this very book, with that very feeling, so would start a new chapter.

But, then, he turned his smiling head over to the equally shining, and much more graceful head of the Cherry Blossom next to him. And, he decided, that if this was the start of a new chapter, then the look on her face, with her hand intertwined in his, made it a decidedly good one. So he started fussing over that which he could not control, and just himself melt inside the moment. The pure pleasure that he got when he was just with her. And for the first time, in a long time, actually with her, and not just some parental shell. They needed no words, as all that needed to be said were exchanged between the eyes. They both were happy, truly happy. And with each other. What else needed to be said?

Risking, Sasuke's wrath, the jovial Naruto snuck a quick peck on his dearly beloved. The one whose life he would give all for. From now, until the end of time. If Sasuke noticed, he didn't say anything and kept his silence.

So they kept leaping through the vast forest, at ninja speed, with no sense of time or for most of them… worry. But Sasuke had a worry. And he shared it with the rest of them, stopping for just a moment, "You know there are only two bells, one of us… is going to fail." Turning around to look at them in the eyes, they were both so happy and carefree.

Naruto looked somber for a second then said "If it comes to that, then I'll take the loss, I can fail this time and come back and retry it."

Sakura, worriedly looked over at him, "Naruto…-kun what about your dream, what about becoming Hokage."

"It's alright Sakura-chan, a year or two doesn't make a difference to me, even if I am separated from you, you're my real dream." Naruto replied with a shit-faced grin on his mouth.

If Sakura was glowing before, then she was shining now.

But Sasuke… Sasuke didn't feel right. Almost bad, to hear his friend sacrifice himself like that. He, couldn't understand it. He couldn't help it. "No, Naruto, if it comes down to it, I'll be the one who fails… I'll go back again." Sasuke gritted his teeth, thinking 'sorry brother, I guess you get to live a year longer'.

Naruto and Sasuke stared at each other, looking deep into each other's eyes, for a long time, and Sakura felt quite awkward in the middle of them two.

Then Naruto started guffawing, "Your actually not that bad Sasuke!"

Sasuke just smirked, "Hn, dobe, you should have known that by now."

Sakura looked down for a second, but she couldn't shake the feeling. She couldn't let those two sacrifice themselves for her. They were both so much stronger than her. She didn't deserve to pass compared to those two. And so, looking up again, she made it clear, "No, If we were too lose, then I would want to be the one who failed. You two are both so much stronger than me, I'm only smart, I'm not that good at anything else, but you guys are both really good… so it would be a crime of me to rob you of your future."

Naruto looked shocked, "No, Sakura, you don't mean that…"

"Yes, I do Naruto, and you know it." Sakura remained firm.

Naruto looked deep in her eyes, as if searching, pleading for a give, a sign of weakness, but none would show. So, he sighed, and as if on the gallows, let out a "Fine." And, then he smiled at her.

She smiled back, proud of the stand she made for her friends.

"So, be it…" Sasuke let out, 'guess I'll be seeing you soon brother…" he then thought.

And right as they were about to make up their strategy on how to take out Kakashi, who would show up, lazily coming out from behind a tree, with a pornographic book in his hand, but Kakashi himself.

He had a masked grin on as he coolly spoke out, "Well, it looks like you guys understand the true meaning of this test."

Sakura tilter her head, because she didn't understand, "What true meaning, aren't we supposed to get the bells from you?"

"You have no chance of getting the bells alone, but as a team you might just accomplish it. You guys understood that perfectly. Furthermore, you went so far as sacrificing yourself for the sake of the team, this is a very important concept to understand when on missions, where it could be your life, or the lives of thousands… But the most important part is that you understood the true meaning of the test, something no one else has been able to do." Kakashi continued with the smile still covered.

"Eh? And that would be Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto was still confused.

"Hmm, Oh, why teamwork of course." Kakashi laughed.

Naruto could not believe it was that easy, and had his guard on, exchanging looks between his two teammates.

Well, that is, until Kakashi said this, "Anyways, you guys pass, and you must be hungry by now, seeing as it is lunchtime," And at that moment Naruto's stomach growled gratefully, "…So let's eat over there, by the three poles."

Kakashi, after arriving at the destination, and sitting for a bite to eat, rose his eye, thoughtfully and asked, "Does anyone mind telling me, how, when yesterday, you were at each other's throats, yet then you come today, where you show first rate teamwork?"

Naruto scratched his head embarrassed, "Heh, I guess saying we fooled you wouldn't work, huh?"

Kakashi serious now, gave a simple reply, "Uh, no."

Sasuke looked at the two lovebirds and when he decided that they would either not spill the beans, or make it over complicated did it his-self.

"Basically, what happened was, that we found out Sakura was being controlled by her mom with a Jutsu, that was hampering our teamwork, and so we just destroyed the jutsu, and then Sakura, was done with the fan girl crap, and got together with Naruto, and so we arrived where we are now."

Kakashi took a while to take it all in, and then asked Naruto and Sakura, "Is this all true?"

To which they both, with embarrassed blushes on their faces replied with a simple nod.

"Well that explains things, I guess. Does the Hokage know about this?" Kakashi questioned intent fully.

Naruto responded for the group with a simple, "Yes, he does."

Kakashi then went back to reading his book, "Then it's out of our hands, as long as Sakura is back to normal."

"Umm, Kakashi-sensei, why aren't you eating along with us?" Sakura wondered aloud.

"Oh that, hmm, yah I was kinda eating my lunch while you guys were all in the forest, doing whatever kid's do these days…" Kakashi easily explained, flipping a page in his book as he went.

Naruto screamed, "Whatever kids do these days! We are freakin' starving out there, and you are eating your lunch like it's just another day at work! What the heck?"

Kakashi just giggled at his pornographic book, "Well, technically it is another day at work… besides; I got lost on the road of life."

To which the three just dropped their chins to the floor in disbelief that their sensei could make such bullshit.

Kakashi just acted like nothing happened. "So, since you guys passed, we'll meet up here tomorrow, at the same time as today, and start completing missions. Well, that's all for today, see you then!" As he poofed, into a dispersing cloud of smoke.

Sasuke couldn't even begin to understand the stupidity of the last few moments, so just sighed and said, "I hope all jounins aren't this weird…"

How wrong, he was… oh ho, how wrong he was… But that's another tale, for another day, and now the light was starting to fade, from Konoha.

The trio had long since finished it's meal, but stayed around easing into pointless bickering and small talk, not one wanting to leave. Sasuke, because whenever he was around his house, he couldn't force himself to forget. Naruto because he was alone, in a crap ass apartment. And Sakura… Sakura because she dreaded and couldn't wait to confront her mom, when she got home. But mainly dread.

Finally, as the last dying orange and red rays, fell behind the cliffs of Konoha, Sasuke gathered himself, and left without a word. Leaving Naruto and Sakura to themselves, in the new dark night.

Naruto felt awkward, much less sure of himself now. Where today, he felt like a man, human, and someone who couldn't be stopped. So confident, and sure of himself. Now, he felt like the prepubescent little boy he was, forced into the adult situations he always happened to find himself in.

For a while they just stared at each other… both not knowing what to say.

Then they both spoke at the same time… "Naruto," and "Sakura…" were both mellowed out at the same time.

Waiting for his turn, which she let him have, Naruto said what he was sure couldn't get him in trouble. The one with the least amount of pain, or questions. "Sakura, would you like me to take you home?"

Sakura looked at him in the eyes, so happy, so thankful for what he had done. Loving this freedom she was feeling for the first time, in a long time. "Yes, Naruto, I would be delighted if you would take me home,"

So, she rose and grabbed his hand, intertwining arms, a lover's lock, and began their way to Sakura's home.

On the way, Naruto began small talk with her, wondering what their first mission would be, what was Kakashi-sensei's deal, and other small ninja chatter. But all the way Sakura was worried, about not only her mom, but her relationship with Naruto. She was afraid to ask him… but she didn't wanted to use her freedom to the fullest, and choose her own path. Tentatively, she gathered some courage, and asked him, when things dropped to a silence.

"Naruto… I've been wondering, I know we kissed and all but…" And here Naruto gulped, fearing that she would reject him.

Surprisingly, to Naruto, it was nothing of the sort, "Is it all right, if you know we're girlfriend and boyfriend." She finished looking down, afraid of his answer, of his rejection.

Naruto laughed at her. And for a second her fear overtook her, as she looked at him straight in the face, tears beginning to form. But then he kissed her, passionately, and with as much feeling and force as he could muster. She began to get tingly all over, and a mere 5 seconds in, felt she was going to pass out, from sensory overload. But much too soon, he stopped, leaving her breathless.

Chuckling still, "Sakura-chan, my sweet succulent strawberry princess, all I've ever wanted was for you to be my girlfriend. You're a dream come true, dontcha know?"

And Sakura gave a smile greater than all the Christmas's put together and said, "And don't you forget it!"

Laughing their way over to her house, they giggled and play, as newfound lovers often do. Happy just to be in each other's embrace.

But then, after turning the final stretch, Naruto paused in fear. And Sakura facing her blond opposite, wondered why, and turned around to find her mom waiting for her on the steps, with a very mad face on.

"SAKURA!" Sukihana screamed, "What the hell, are you doing with… that, with… HIM!"

Sakura smiled sweetly at her, "Oh mother, don't you know, were dating!" This time leaving Naruto stunned, as she turned around to him once more, and gave him a doozy of a kiss. Sucking his tongue into her mouth, and nibbling on his lip.

"See you later… Naruto-kun," Sakura finished seductively, after the kiss was done.

Leaving a statue, that once was known as Naruto in her wake, she walked right up to her mom, and said, "I'm no longer your slave anymore, and then left another statue, again, in her wake.

Eventually, Naruto gathered himself, putting his hands to his lips, still in disbelief and then not caring that her very mother was right in front of him, screamed in ecstasy.

Meanwhile, Sukihana was still processing this troubling new news she had just heard. This was something she had always feared. 'Well,' She thought, 'I guess it's time to face the music'

With a lead foot, Sukihana slowly turned into the house, where the control had most suddenly flipped from mother… to daughter.

Finally controlling himself, Naruto began his short trek home, thinking the whole way about Sakura being his girlfriend. The SAKURA HARUNO was his. And he was hers. The grin didn't leave him, even as he slept.

But for Sukihana, and Sakura, a grin was hard to find; as they both too, began a new chapter in their lives.

A/n. First, I hated this chapter. But by the time I finished, I actually like it a lot more. I hope you guys like/love it, and if you feel like the speed of the story's increasing, then that's because it is. And for a reason. Well, enough secretive hints, or else my Beta will kill me, lol. So, I'll just leave you on one final note. READ AND REVIEW!


	14. The More Things Change

**A/n. Sorry for being so late. My computer broke, then got fixed, then broke again, then we fixed it again, but the internet broke, turns out it was the fan... we fixed that, and yah a bunch of crap. To top it all off, one of my friends died thanks to some drunk driver going 100 miles per hour... so anyways, this has been done for like a long time, it's just not been posted.**

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Naruto and I Never will. DON'T SUE ME PLEASSE!?!**

**Tales of An Uzumaki-Chapter Fourteen**

Naruto was distraught. He had never been so happy before in his life. It put him off guard, uneasy, and otherwise freaked out. Whenever he walked down the street he kept looking behind him, as if in disbelief that he could truly be happy. That throughout all the pain, and half-hearted smiles to fit in, he could actually fit in. He had a purpose and person of which he cared about. He had not only a friend in his sweet Sakura Haruno, but also maybe something more.

But Naruto had never been truly happy before. Sometimes when he was with the Hokage, he wondered if that's what it meant to have a grandfather. And rarely, but getting less so, when he was with Sasuke he wondered if that was what it was like to have a brother. He certainly was the one closest to understanding his pain, if not feeling a worse one. And when Iruka was alive... he could almost say for sure, that that was what a father was like.

So Naruto was not only confused that he could actually be happy, but scared at the fact that he didn't know he could be happy, and how could he know that this was even happiness, for he had never experienced it before. Add that to the nagging feeling inside his gut that he wouldn't and couldn't stay happy, and he was a highly confused pre-teen. If only he had a family to guide him, then maybe things wouldn't have ended the way they did.

Regardless, Naruto, while afraid and confused, went with the flow of his emotions, feeling as high and as amazing as he ever had. Unbidden a thought popped into his mind. An old saying, from before the time of ninjas, when Demons ruled the Earth. And that thought was, 'The bigger they are, the harder they fall', and Naruto shivered, instantly wiping all traces of that morbid thought from his mind with a mental image of his dearest Sakura.

But Naruto had his whole life believed that the more things change, the more they stay in pain. If you looked around the world, it was constantly in pain. With people being killed, and raped, and tortured, the world was a painful place. Where babies would be kicked out of orphanages as soon as they could walk, being left onto their own devices for survival, with no one to help them. And every time when Naruto seemed to be happy, as with Iruka, or the Hokage, he stayed in pain, even though the world changed. He was smiling all the while as he thought this, as his feelings overpowered his melancholy thoughts, but they would not drift away.

Then beaming ungracefully, he had one blissful thought that cleared him of his worries. 'Maybe, just maybe, this time... this time its different.' And Naruto nodded, as if agreeing with his own internal conclusion.

Meanwhile, back at the Haruno household, the maternal patriarch of the family was in tears at seeing her daughter pack up her last bag. Sakura would be staying with Ino, her father begging her forgiveness and allowing her to stay as long as she wanted. And so with last pair of underwear her stuff was completely packed.

Ms. Haruno however couldn't let this go without a protest, crying "Sakura, honey, you*sniff* you know why I did this, I had to, to save you!"

But Sakura was calm and cool, as icy as the iciest winter storm, glaring straight into the eyes of a woman she once loved and now detested, "Oh, yes mother, I know why you did it, I know all too well. Because of a simple 5 year old boy you decided to lock away my memories and make me some sort of demonic, brainless puppet. Yes, mom, I know why."

Sukihana tried a deferent tactic, pity, "But, oh, dear, what will I do without you?"

Sakura laughed a mirthless laugh, "You'll probably be better off, more money for yourself."

And with that, she slung the pack over her back and left the old woman to her tears and depression.

It is said that they never saw each other again, not even passing by in the streets.

After Sakura had gently closed the door on her past, she looked toward the future. Ino, she could deal with, even if it was with bickering, but what about Naruto. He had saved her, and for that she was eternally grateful. But, honestly, when she looked in the mirror, she wasn't sure if that was the real her, if she was still under control, if this wasn't all just some fragment or dream. If she still wasn't under someone's control. Whenever she thought of him, it was a warm feeling, but how did she know it was truly hers? Her crush on Sasuke had been hormones and coarsened by Inner Sakura. How could she know, that she was truly herself. Honestly... she had no clue.

When she arrived at Ino's house it was a little weird, on the one hand, Ino who knew very little about what was going on, went on and on about all the makeup and sleepovers and boys they were going to have. That it would be just like before Sasuke, since she had told her she wasn't interested anymore, leaving only Ino.

But on the other end of the audio spectrum Inoichi was silent. He just looked at her, pleading with his eyes, as she hugged Ino for forgiveness. In silence begetting silence Sakura nudged her head in the form of a nod, and Inoichi let out the breath he had been holding. The guilt had been washed.

It appeared like Sakura was not the only one starting a new chapter in her life. If someone were to write a book about her, she wondered what they would call this chapter.

She was still in pain. The wound her mother had served her was deep, and would not heal easily. Then she wondered, soberly, if it was better to be a puppet, and without pain, and without the burden of freewill. But, after a little thought, she decided no, because whether she failed or not, whether she was in pain or not, whether the choice was hard or not... at least it was hers.

Then coming out of her deep hug with Ino, she smiled into her once friend turned rival, now rival turned friend. Surprisingly Ino was crying tears for her friend again, feeling so nostalgic, but Sakura cooed her, in a deeply feminine voice, "Now now, Ino, it's all right, I'm here now, and I'm not going anywhere."

And the moment passed, and they were friends again. It was like two old friends driven apart by life meeting together and saying, "Hey, long time no see."

Life was normal again, something she so desperately craved and now had in Inoichi and Ino.

That left one thing to do on her to do list, something she absolutely dreaded, so she sighed and looked at Inoichi, asking in the form of a hushed whisper, "Do you know where Naruto lives?"

Naruto had been training since morning. He was trying to improve the capabilities of his Shadow Clones, both in numbers, and the length they could last as well as the damage they could take.

So far things were not looking well. But at five hours after midday he decided to call it quits, in order to have the energy to try again tomorrow, so he began his easy trek home. People still ignored him, or downright hated him, but he couldn't be mad at them, he now had Sakura, the one who had the capacity to make him feel so much more than he had ever felt. It mattered not what they thought of him compared to her holiness.

He even thought of stopping by his old ramen place, but decided he probably wouldn't be welcomed there anymore. He was almost sad for what he had done, but it was a necessary evil.

Then he turned his thoughts to the Blossom bombshell that was Sakura. She was pretty, petite, somewhat manly, but in an attractive way, whenever she got that tick on her forehead she always looked so cute. She really had no self control, and that was what Naruto liked about her, for he had none either.

Imagine his surprise when Sakura was at his apartment door, seemingly waiting for him. With an internal snicker he thought, 'maybe Iruka was right, maybe I am the best!'

But then she turned around towards him, and he could instantly read her sign language, she was really sad, almost physically hurt. 'Oh no...' he thought.

Naruto got so mad that someone would hurt her, "Sakura what's wrong, was this something your mother did!?"

Sakura hesitantly replied, "No... it isn't about my mom,".

Naruto was confused, "Then maybe that Sasuke asshole, I told that bastard to leave you alone, just wait till I get my hands on him!"

Sakura moved her lips in the form of a smile but it never really reached her cheeks, much less her eyes. "No Naruto, it's not about that..."

Naruto was still angry, if now confused, "Then what is it, tell me who did this to you, and I'll fix the problem right up!"

Deciding to finally get to the point Sakura looked at him, tears behind her pretty facade, "Naruto," she whimpered, "we can't be together."

Naruto admittedly didn't know much about women, but he did know this, that was the worst news you can receive from the woman you love.

So he looked her straight in the face as if to see her waiver, then asked "What did I do wrong, Sakura... I thought after I saved you that maybe... maybe, you had noticed me."

She winced at the sound of chan, for some reason he couldn't explain. "Naruto, I've always noticed you... it's just that, I'm not ready."

Naruto suddenly came to a realization, "What do you mean...?"

Naruto had felt that this might come, but the reality was so much worse. Instantly, he began to let out such a look of complete agony, that Sakura almost decided to take it back. Then, in a self-defense mechanism, he perfected after Iruka's death, he quickly brought out a smile, to hide his real emotions.

He still couldn't say anything, however as he was having enough trouble choking down the tears that fought to come up.

Sakura instantly panicked, seeing her friend breaking down, "It's not you Naruto, it's me, I just don't know who I am anymore, I've spent most of my life living a lie, I don't know if this is even real, I don't know if anything I feel is real... I'm so thankful, more than you'll ever know that you saved me... but right now... I can't be with you, it's too soon, and I'm still trying to figure it all out myself... I hope we'll still be, fr-friends..." sobbing near the end.

Naruto just nodded, instinctively, as the world started to spin around him, his head started pounding, and his heart rate started increasing dramatically. The pain was unbearable.

Sakura looked at a broken man, and wondered if this was really reality, would she go to hell for breaking this man's heart. Saddened at the thought, she cried some more and then announced that she would take her leave before she caused him any more pain.

As she left, he surprised her with a good bye.

She would have thought he was back to normal again, except for that when he turned to face her his eyes were blood red, portraying an animosity and evil, she had never seen in him. He, in a animal voice, that was strangely calm, let out a swift good bye, "Goodbye Sakura-ch..." And here his red eyes seemed to flash in rage, as if the words now hurt him, but he stayed still and somewhat calm as he finished, "Goodbye Sakura."

And with that he quickly left her alone, in the doorway, as he went hurriedly back into his home. Where the first thing he did was break everything he could find. A hard thing to do, when his apartment was already ransacked. He could feel it, the fox's desire to kill. Like the entirety of the World's gravity was collapsing upon his heart, trying it's hardest to crush him from the inside out. He felt the rage and the anger, and the pain, for he realized now more than ever, that the more the world changed, the more it stayed in pain.

**A/n Well, this could be good news, or this could be bad news. My beta doesn't like this chapter. But I decided long ago, that I wouldn't write for anyone, I would just write what I wanted to write. It's not all his fault though, as I have been kind of stringing him along, and not telling him the entirety of my plan. For those of you disappointed/frustrated at this chapter, don't worry. I DO have a plan, all it requires is your trust. Anyways, READ AND REVIEW!**


	15. Recovery

**A/n. Well, at first I was gonna give you a whole list of reasons why this took so long, including disgusting medical ones. But I'm just gonna save you all that time and say I went through some crap and here's your next chap. Hope it's a good one! I call it "Recovery", so don't forget to read and review if you have time, thanks.**

**Tales of An Uzumaki-Chapter Fifteen**

Naruto awoke with a startle. He hadn't felt this bad since that time he stole saki from that jackass trader. He felt like puking and dying at the same time. Not a good combo, by any means, as he slowly struggled through the grogginess that was his memory of last night. 'What the hell happened' he thought.

Then, sobering up, he remembered what Sakura had said to him. The pain and memories coming to him like a tsunami hits a little rock, he clenched his head and started to dry gag. "Fuck me running," he said out loud.

He didn't really know what it meant, but he heard some people yell it at him when they were pissed off. He felt like such an idiot. Such an asshole. Not even worthy of love or even her presence. The anger would have returned, if not for the pain and overall coldness of it all.

Of course, he then remembered the anger. Rage and wrath and pain at being thought of as 'not good enough'. He had saved her, given up everything for her. And still she rejected him. Still, she left him alone, in this cold, wasted apartment. He remembered almost giving in to the fox. It's howls calling him for revenge. It's bloodlust only matched by his own. He was so close to just letting go.

But then he had stopped. She wouldn't get the satisfaction. You know what they say, fool me once, your bad; fool me twice...

Naruto had been played for a fool. It was time to face the truth. The Sakura he had known was gone and gone for good. In her place was some evil human put on this Earth to torture him.

He remembered walking out of his apartment like a zombie, taking his cute little frog wallet with him. Heading to a bar he heard would serve ninja regardless of age, he quickly found himself a seat in the corner and readily got wasted. It dulled the pain. It made the memories go away. But it left an internal void of self-hate, pity, and disgust. The people and the scenes changed. But the pain never moved.

He walked the streets, hit the bars, and maybe a few luckless cats. But the pain was always there. Mocking him as if to say all his attempts at happiness were futile and hilarious. He wasn't laughing, at the universe' cosmic joke. He asked himself, how much can a man take, before he breaks? He remembered the smell of her hair, and the taste of her lips.

He remembered the pain of being apart, and the joy of being together. The honest love he shared for her, and the ecstasy of brining her back.

Then he remembered walking all the way up to his apartment, the dreadful, ghastly, lonely thing. He remembered throwing a bottle of saki at his walls, which explained the glass on the floor. And he remembered falling asleep in his own pity and wasting self.

At least he didn't feel like puking anymore. However, he still had the world's largest headache, and if he were more into the adult world, he would realize that he had a major hangover.

Now he had to deal with life, there was no more running away from his problems. Now he was no longer a zombie, but a ninja once again. He had to deal with this pain, the pain of a one-way love. The pain of rejection from a soul mate.

There was only one thing that could cheer him up at a time like this. Ichiraku's ramen!

Then, realizing his great error, aloud he said with a scowl lighting his face, "shit".

For Ichiraku's was now a place barred to him, by his own actions. This made wonder, in a moment of extreme self doubt, if he was alienating the people close to and around him. Iruka, was dead... Sakura, was gone. The old man Hokage, not on the friendliest of terms...

Who did he have left? Who would care if tomorrow he died? Sasuke? Maybe, but Sasuke was someone he was simultaneously jealous, afraid, and a friend with.

He doubted if Sasuke shared even one of those with him.

But still, they were 'technically' friends. Something was better than nothing, and he always looked on the bright side, especially after falling so close to the darkness and despair.

Getting up from his couch was hard. The first try landed him on the floor. And he swore he was able to hear a fox laughing somewhere, impossible as that was.

Then, miraculously, the pain started to subside, slowly but steadily the mental pain was being lifted like the veil off a soon to be wife. However the pain in his gut, crushing him, adding extra weight to every step, that pain remained.

Where would he go now? He had to get out of this apartment, and team 7 was off for today. Which was actually a good thing, because he really didn't want to see Sakura today. He didn't know what to do.

So lacking that, he just left his apartment, and headed down the multitude of stairs, untill he reached his destination. Fresh air at last, he wondered about with neither direction nor care. Solemn and dying inside, he moved from one place to another.

The sound of children playing in the air, did not even phase him. When three happy teens passed him, in their civilian normalcy, he barely even recognized their presence, so internal was he. When two young lovers past him, just content with being each other, seemingly without a care in the world, he stopped. And he did not move for a long time. Thoughts of her smile, he womanly touch, and even her manly punch, filled his mind.

'What is wrong with me?' he motionlessly questioned himself. He hadn't felt this much pain, since...

That's when he knew what he wanted to do today. He started walking, going through the motions mainly, on a set course to the only one who had ever truly believed in him.

The villagers gave him either a wide berth or a noticeable shove. Yet his track remained undeterred, his will indomitable, if flattened and crushed into a single purpose.

Soon even the rays of light shining through the clouds faded away, and his vision turned black. His feet marching to thier own drum. His mind perfectly in tune with his entire body, without being in sync.

He walked and walked, moving from one side of the town to the other. The birds chirping as if in greeting to the once innocent boy as he made his way down the unpaved roads, in search of memories. Searching, above all, for times better than these.

Soon he reached his destination. The grave where his teacher, his friend... his father was buried. Iruka, the man who had taught him how to be a ninja, how to be a man, and more importantly... how to love.

He wasn't even sure what love was. When he looked at Sakura, he thought he knew. In his youth, whenever he looked at the Hokage, he thought he knew. And now, whenever he thought of Iruka, he was sure he could almost grasp it.

No one had hurt him more, no one had made him soar quite as far. No one cared, no one encouraged, no one was there. Except for Iruka.

So he looked on at the gray tombstone, waiting for him to tell him what to do, as the wind blew the leaves around. The wind gave him no comforting embrace. No valuable and wise information. No secret knowledge of those far older than he.

It gave him cool slaps to the face, and cruel whinny taunts of era's long gone. Just another pain, in this world full of them. More hatred, and happy less. Even those who were normal went through heartbreak and pain. Sasuke a prodigy by every mark, who had the adoration of an entire village, could attest to this.

Life was cruel as it was long. Painful as it was lively. Always something happening, always another bridge to cross, always another trap on the other side. Even if you made it to retirement and marriage, only old age and death awaited you. It just wasn't fair.

How did they live in a world, where good people like Iruka died every day? How could they all move on, when the only person who had ever cared for him was betrayed, and murdered in cold blood. Perhaps, because Iruka did it in his sake. He was just a curse and a failure. Everyone who had ever cared about him was dead. He didn't even have parents.

Then, as he was about to give up, Iruka's last words ringed out in his head.

_"Naruto, you more than anyone deserve to be happy..."_

"_Don't give up, and don't let anyone tell you your worthless, the truth is you're the best."_

He had found his answer, the calm words of a wise and trusted man he was looking for. Even if they were beyond the grave. He had to admit, as Iruka was dying he was kind of out of it. But he had promised Iruka he wouldn't give up, to not let anyone tell him he was worthless, to be the best!

As he slowly picked himself off from the ground, and wiped the tears he knew not had been shed, he was filled once more with the fire and resolve which would define much of his young life.

The color returned, the birds chirping was heard once again, the rays of light shined once more, if now in the arrays of a red sunset, even as the dawn of autumn was upon him.

He knew what he had to do. So he took of a sprint, to make up for his mistakes, and recuperate with what friends he had left, he wouldn't let anything stop him, not Sakura, not Life, not even death.

His soul burned with a flame visible only in his eyes, his feet pounding at an inhumane rate, his smile broader that the broadest wall.

His destination was not far, but massive was its contents. The Uchiha complex, occupant one. The one friend he could currently call his.

Blasting past the gates, through the empty streets, almost losing his balance twice, he quickly worked his way up the stairs unto Sasuke's house. Taking a quick moment to catch his breath, he knocked at the prodigious ninja's door.

Hearing a 'Hnn...' accompanied by what he thought was a groan, his friend took his time in awnsering the door.

"Hey Sasuke," said the blond with great enthusiasim.

Silence and a frown greeted in return.

Not missing a step, the blonde got to the point, "So, I was wondering if we could go get some ramen?"

Sasuke answered quite impolitely, stating, "No."

Naruto's grin faltered for a second, before returning playfully, "Awww, but Sasuke, we are friends right?"

Sasuke mulled this over in his mind, saying he was friends with the dobe, or getting eaten like a chew toy by that demon fox...

With a grimaced Sasuke dragged out, "Yessss..."

The blonde ninja's smile only got wider, "So then it should be no problem to go out for ramen?"

Finding no excuse on such short notice, Sasuke groaned, "I guess..."

"Now that that's settled are you ready, or do I need to wait for you?" Naruto entertained.

Hearing the challenge in his voice, Sasuke quickly responded, "No, now would be fine."

So they made their way for the restaurant of his choice.

The journey was silent. The company serene. Sasuke was happy to be left alone. Naruto was happy to not be alone. He was content with being in the presence of a friend.

Also, he was dreading for how he was going to make it up to his old friends at the Ichiraku's. He pretty much ditched them and told them to leave him for dead the last time they had seen each other.

But it was hard to stay worried for long periods of time. He would make things right. He would have a good time with his friend. And he'd get back to feeling good again. It was just that easy.

Breaking the silence, Naruto wondered aloud, "Did you know Sasuke, that being happy is simply mind over matter?"

Then turning his way to his friend with a smile on his face.

'Stupid dobe' he thought, 'he knows nothing of actual pain.'

Aloud he went for the easier, "Hnn..."

Naruto however, continued on his train of thought. "You know, a lot of crap has happened to me lately, a lot of crap has happened to me since I can remember... But you know, I think I've finally realized, that it's just crap. I'm still alive, I've still got friends, and I'm now a ninja. I could sit here whining about how unfair life is, but you know, life is hard for everyone, there are no exceptions. Only hard work can overcome the obstacles that are presented. And only I can change how I feel, so why should I be sad?"

Sasuke was surprised with how deep the dobe was, even though he was wrong, he obviously had put what little brain cells he had into it. It was almost worth respect.

"Like I care about you and your problems..." Sasuke coolly let out.

Naruto laughed out loud, "That's what I like about you Sasuke."

Sasuke paused to think about what he meant by that, as the party returned to the silence that was once overbearing.

All of a sudden Naruto stopped, and sniffed in the air almost like a dog. Then like a man possessed he got into a run straight for his favorite ramen hut.

Ayame, awaiting his footsteps was beaming with the brightness of all the white stars in the sky.

"Naruto, where have you been," She explained as said boy took a seat, "Did you know how worried you made us!!!"

Putting his hands behind his head, feigning innocence, "Sorry about that! I didn't mean to cause you any trouble! I swear!"

Hitting him swiftly on the head with a spatula, she explained, "Without our favorite customer, we almost ran out of business, I swear my dad almost had a heart attack when he looked at the margins last month."

Laughing he rejoiced, "Well, maybe I can make up for your poor losses today, I'll take a bowl of everything on the menu, starting with beef please!"

At that exact moment, Sasuke entered the hut himself.

"And I guess I'll have 3 extra beef bowls." he said.

"And you brought a friend? How swell Naruto, you know I always said you needed to make yourself available more, always putting yourself into those crazy training spurts of yours, how quaint." Ayame mumbling at the end, almost to herself.

Sasuke, meanwhile, was in his own respective Hell. He had been forced here with that stupid 'friend' of his, to this stupid restaurant, to eat stupid ramen, with a stupid waitress, waiting for this stupid night to end. All the while he could be at home, training and writing down in his Journal, all the ways he could kill Itachi when he beat him and revenged his now deceased family. Overall, this was the least productive evening he had ever had. Which he just loved.

As, some old man came out and got into what seemed a long lost love affair with the dobe, Sasuke groaned out loud.

There was laughing and giggling from... Ayame, he thought her name was; even some pounding and cursing and hugging between the two generations. Now Sasuke start to felt... sick.

And though he would never admit it... jealous as well. His eyes became sharp like a snake hunting it's prey. His already dark world became black as the pitch in the most lightless night. A burn arose within him, almost to consume him, almost outside of him.

The moment passed. Sasuke breathed again, Naruto was sitting next to him again. Eating ramen, as merrily as normal. The old man had disappeared again. His heart pumped blood again.

Naruto looked at Sasuke, and turned his head inquisitively. Silently, he smiled, that idiotic smile, and laughed back into his ramen. Sasuke almost cracked a grin. This dobe was ridiculously retarded.

Subtly, without his even noticing, the anger and sickness started to ease. The black hole that was threatening to consume him, started to shrink, if just fractionally. The pressure in his chest slowly worked down to a lowly throb. He started to feel... happy?

Then he took a bite out of his ramen. Honestly, it wasn't that bad. Not great, maybe not even good. But it wasn't bad. An acquired taste, by the look of Naruto next to him. So he started calmly eating, though weirded out by the fact that when he had finished one... Naruto had finished ten.

Naruto started talking through ramen noodles, not even slowing down his devilish pace, "So Sasuke, how's the ramen? Best you've ever had right?"

Sasuke not quite sure if this was a trick question or not, "Umm... Yes?"

Naruto exclaimed, joy present "Great, then another round of ramen Ichiraku, this time on me!"

Ichiraku just laughed at the foolhardy boy and served them new bowls of ramen.

So it went on, until by the time they were done, Sasuke had had three bowls... and Naruto thirty.

"Ahh, Ichiraku, that should make up for all the ramen I missed, dontcha think?"Naruto said, whilst rubbing his now excruciatingly protruding gut.

Naruto turned to Sasuke, and for the first time that night, Sasuke saw the fire in his eyes. The determination and will. The drive. He recognized it, because that's what his eyes looked like whenever he thought of Itachi.

Naruto said, "Thanks for the fun, Sasuke, I know I kinda dragged you out here..."

Sasuke, breaking eye contact merely stated, "Least I didn't have to pay."

Naruto thought about it, "No, I guess you didn't, anyways thanks again."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Hnn."

Starting to walk away, "Well I'll see you tomorrow, Sasuke, "

Sasuke was already gone.

But this time, for the first time in a long time, they both walked away with a smile on.

**A/N I know I said I wasn't going to talk about it, but one of the reasons I was out so long was that I started writing some poetry at . If any of you are interested leave it in the review and I'll give you the good stuff and how to find it. If you don't give a f*ck about poetry, join the club, we got t-shirts and pins. But leave a review anyways, ^^.**


	16. Author's NoteRewrite Notice

**A/n I am Currently in the process of starting this story over. This was a very amateurish attempt at writing, while a lot of good was accomplished, after much thought, I have decided that the best thing to do, for both me and you, is to begin again. **


End file.
